Beauty and the Techie
by princessyuki08
Summary: Bianca is Ben's younger sister. She's an FBI agent who has worked under Sandusky for many years, but when Ben comes back from finding the Charlotte, she comes along to help find the treasure and for an adventure of a lifetime. Finding somebody to love along the way. Riley/OC. Sequel finished and Third is up.
1. Chapter 1: Past

Chapter One: Past

Washington D.C. 1974

(Ben is 10, Bianca is 6)

Ben and I were visiting grandfather for the day while dad was at work. It was pouring down rain, thunder crashed against the roof. Ben grabbed a flashlight and then he and I snuck up to the basement. "Ben, we shouldn't be up here." I was frightened. I hated thunderstorms. We weren't supposed to be in the attic.

"Don't worry, Bianca; I'll be here if something happens." He replied protectively. We slowly crept to the other side of the room. He pulled the ladder the rest of the way up and climbed up it to reach the top self. He grabbed a book and came back to show me it.

"I found this the last time we were here." He said.

The thunder crashed louder than it did before. We looked up. "Grandpa." We gasped.

"You aren't supposed to be up here…Looking at that." He said.

"We just wanted to know." Ben said.

"You're both old enough I suppose. You should know the story." He said. Ben sat down on a box and grandpa picked me up and sat me on his lap. "Okay here we go." He said as he began the story. "It was 1832; on a night just like this, Charles Carroll was the last remaining signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of the secret society known as the masons. And he knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered him to take him to the white house to see Andrew Jackson. Because it was urgent that he speak to the president." He told us.

"Did he talk to him?" Ben asked.  
Grandpa shook his head. "No, he never got the chance. The president wasn't there that night. But Charles Carroll had a secret. So he took into his confidence the one person he could, my grandfather's grandfather, Thomas Gates."

"What was his secret?" I asked him.

He beckoned Ben to lean in closer and Ben did.

"A treasure." Grandfather whispered to us. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other.

"Whoa." We looked at each other and then back at Grandfather.

"A treasure beyond all imagining," He continued. "A treasure that had been sought over for centuries by tyrants, pharaohs, emperors, warders; and every time it changed hands it grew larger. Then suddenly" He snapped his fingers. "It vanished. It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years when knights from the first crusade discovered vaults for the ancient temple of Suleiman. You see the knights who found the vaults believed that the treasure was too great for any one man. Not even a king. They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name 'The Knights Templar'. Over the next century they smuggled it out of Europe, and they formed a new brotherhood called 'The Free Masons' in honor of the builders of the great temple. War followed, by the time of the American Revolution the treasure had been hidden again. By then the masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hand of the British. So they devised a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time the clues were lost and were forgotten, until only one remained and that was the secret that Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates. Charlotte, the secret lies with Charlotte." Grandpa finished.

"Who's Charlotte?" Ben asked.

"Or what, it could be the name of something." I commented.

"Oh, not even Mr. Carroll knew that. Now look here, you both, is that the masons, among our founding fathers left us clues like these." He said showing us the back of a dollar bill. "The Unfinished Pyramid and the All Seeing Eye, symbols of the Knights Templar, guardians of the treasure; they're speaking to us. Through these" He was interrupted.

"You mean laughing at us." Dad said as he came through the door. Grandpa folded up the dollar. "You know what that dollar represents? The entire Gates family fortune, six generations of fools chasing after fool's gold." He said turning away.

"It's not about the money, Patrick. It's never been about the money." Grandpa scoffed.

"Come on Ben, Bianca, it's time to go. You can say your goodbyes." Dad said and he went downstairs.

"Grandpa, are we knights?" Ben asked. Grandpa put me down. I stood next to Ben.

"You wanna be?" He chuckled. Ben and I nodded. "Alright. Um…kneel." Ben closed the book and knelt down on one knee; while I, on the other hand, sat on my knees. I was in a dress, I couldn't do that. Grandpa put a blanket around each of us as a cape. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, Bianca Eva Gates, You take upon yourself the duty of the Templars, the Free Masons, and the family Gates. Do you so swear?" Grandpa said.

"I so swear." We both agreed. Grandpa nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Gear and Archives

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. You're about to get a little hint into how much Bianca is invested in this treasure. **

Chapter Two: Snow Gear and Archives

Present Day

I walked out of the FBI department in Quantico bored out of my skull. We hadn't had an interesting case in weeks. No homicides or abductions, it was quiet. I heard my cell phone ringing. It sang 'London Calling' by The Clash. Ben gave it to me for Christmas; he got one of his friends, who were technically inclined, to put the full song on here. He even put multiple songs on there so some of the people on my contacts can have their own song. This one happened to be Ben's. Just as it got to the chorus I picked it up.

"Ben! I haven't talked to you in forever! Did you find her? What did she look like?" I threw a series of questions at him. That was one of my bad habits.

"It's good to hear from you too, Bianca." He chuckled.

"Did you find her Ben? Was I right? Is she a ship?" I replied.

"You were right, she's a ship and she was beautiful." Ben said.

"So where are you?" I asked.

"Who am I talking to?" Said a different voice on the line, I guess Ben had to get off for a second.

"Bianca, I'm Ben's younger sister, who are you? Where's Ben?"

"Well, Ben is still in customs, I'm Riley, and sorry, I didn't know he had a sister."

"Not many do outside of the family. I like to keep my life private."

"Do you have some type of cloak and dagger job?"

"Basically"

"Wha-" Just as "Riley" was about to as any more questions, Ben took the phone.

"Hey, can you pick us up? You're not home yet are you?"

"Nah, I'm still at the FBI building…"I said, getting my keys out of my purse. "Where are you?"

"Airport."

"I can be there in like an hour depending on the traffic, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not like we can go anywhere. Bye." He hung up.

"You welcome?" I walked down a block to my car and drove to the airport.

When I saw Ben, I rolled down my window, "Expecting it to snow anytime soon, gentlemen?" Ben smiled and Riley didn't look up. Ben got into the passenger seat, Riley got into the back.

"Bi, how did you know?" Ben asked. (It's pronounced Be not By.)

"Know what that Charlotte was a ship or that you guys were the ones dressed in snow gear?" I asked him. "Cause if it's the snow gear that was really simple to figure out. If it was the ship, just a guess."

"I meant about Ian." Ben replied.

I was afraid he would ask about him. I bit my lip and thought of how to tell him. I thought about it for a second, but the only way I could think of was to be blunt. I took a deep breath and then quickly confessed, "The only way he really finance the trip was if I slept with him."

"I can't believe you whored yourself for the treasure." Ben looked out the window, shaking his head.

"It was stupid, probably the dumbest thing I've ever done, but it's in the past and we have the clues we need, so it doesn't matter." I retorted, "Now tell me what happened at the Charlotte." I changed the subject. Ben and Riley remained silent. "It didn't go well, did it?" I said.

"It could have gone better," admitted Ben.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Ben, and then rolled my eyes. "I won't tell any of the agents. Now talk or I will go FBI on your butts."

"We... got information, but the critical piece, was... compromised." Riley told me hesitantly.

"So, let's see what would I do if I were Ian…" I thought for a second, "Find the Charlotte and the clue, steal the clue and get rid of anyone who was in my way. Is that anywhere close?"

Ben and Riley hesitated. Riley muttered, "Yeah… Our only evidence that Charlotte exists, well existed, was blown up."

"Ya know, Ri, it's not a good thing to mutter, it creates speaking problems later in life. You might even eventually lose your voice, Riley." I teased him. Ben chuckled. I decided to return to the subject at hand. "But you lost the ship," I said soberly.

Ben's mouth settled into a hard line, "Yeah. Thanks to Ian."

"I know and understand that part completely." I replied, "So what happened between finding the ship and it blowing up?"

"After we found and dug up the ship, we went inside of it to look for whatever was on it. The first thing we found, well, Riley found him, was the captain's skeleton." Ben said.

"A good captain always goes down with his ship." I shrugged apathetically.

"So, we went into the cargo hold and we found the Mercian pipe." Ben said this time he was interrupted by Riley.

"You forgot to add that in most of the barrels was gun powder." He added.

"Thank you." Ben rolled his eyes.

"What's a Mercian pipe?" I asked him.

"It's a clue. And Ian thought that the treasure was on the Charlotte." He said.

"Wow, even Ian as a little blond in his brain. Everyone knows that you don't hide treasure on a ship if you don't want it to be found."

"Yeah…so, the stem on the pipe had an inscription on it. It said 'Legend writ. Stain effected. The key in silence undetected. Fifty-five in iron pen. Mr. Matlock can't offend." Ben said.

"Well, that's not vague at all," I scoffed.

"Yeah." They said.

"So the clues are the declaration and the Silence Dogood letters?" I guessed. They nodded.

"There's an invisible map on the Declaration of Independence." Ben said.

"What?"

I didn't know whether to burst out laughing or be shocked. There was no way we could get near it now. They'd probably be put in an insane asylum first.

"When Ian found out, Ian proposed we could steal it. We refused. He stole the pipe, almost shot Riley." Ben started to tell me, "I set a flare, Shaw dropped it, and the ship blew up. We escaped through a smugglers hole. Now, Ian's going to steal the declaration." Ben finished.

"I'm sure you and genius here will work it out." I glanced over at Riley, who was picking at a loose string on his sweater. "I have to go meet a friend at the archives. Where do you guys wanna go cause we can't really stay here all day." I said.

"I want to sleep," groaned Riley.

"Then go home and sleep." I retorted, and then looked at Ben. "Ben, where do you want to go?"

"Department of Homeland Security." He said.

"Ben, I am one of your biggest supporters, but you're not going to get anywhere." I told him sincerely.

Riley chuckled. "That's what I said. Not like he listened."

"Let's just try it shall we? If they don't understand, then we'll try the FBI." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes, "Ben, I'm an FBI agent and I can hardly believe this. If I didn't grow up with the evidence for the Charlotte, and the legend, I wouldn't believe it. You need evidence to convince them and you clearly don't have it."

"Then we'll go to the archives. Someone has to listen." He said.

"If it's in that much danger, why don't we just steal it?" I thought out loud. At first I was being completely sarcastic, but the more I thought, the more it made sense. It was most likely going to be stolen anyway, so why not take it before it does?

Riley laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right? That's insane. Beyond insane."

I shrugged. "Why not when it's gonna be anyway? It'd be like for its own safety."

Ben cleared his throat. "We should try doing this the legal way first. Stealing is a last resort."

"Good to know. I'll help you guys in any way I can." I stated, "So where are you gentleman headed?"

"Homeland Security," Ben said again.

"You're not giving up easily, are you?" I retorted.

"Nope."

"Alright. I'll meet you guys at the library of congress when you're done." I said.

"Why there?" Riley asked.

"You're going to need the resources when Homeland Security and the FBI say no."

"What about the archives? They might say yes." Riley said.

"No, they won't, they'll think you're both insane. I know these people. I work with them and some of them happen to be my best friends. You won't get any get anything with them except probably an escort out. I've been there and done that and can tell you from experience. You'll get nowhere. There's homeland security. Have fun." I said as I parked in front of the building.

"Thanks for the ride, Bianca." Ben ruffled my hair before climbing out of the car.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. I didn't mind. See ya boys." I smiled.

"See ya," Riley said with a wave.

As I drove away, I saw him lean towards Ben and say something, watching my car disappear. I went to go see Abby. I walked into the archives.

"Hello Emma. Is Abigail busy?" I asked greeted.

"No, I'll go get her, Miss Gates." She said before going to her office. I took a seat in a somewhat comfortable chair and waited patiently for Abigail. I flipped through some brochures.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Abigail greeted me.

"Seeing you on your lunch break before I go home for the day" I replied.

She smiled. "How thoughtful of you; how goes it at the FBI? Anything interesting?"

I shook my head. "Not right now. We just finished a case. Things are quiet for now."

"What was the case about?"

"The murder raped his victims before he killed them and glued their eyes open after. He wanted to be seen. He went pretty willingly when Caid said that he'd get a lot of attention for admitting and going to jail." I summed the case up; I don't talk about my work. I'll sum up a case, but I will not go in to detail. I'm a professional, and some things are strictly confidential. "How are you?" I changed the subject.

"I'm fine. There's a lot of work that needs to be done and a gala tonight. I'm not sure whether I'm looking forward to it or dreading it." She replied.

"Hey, I get to go to that silly thing too. Have you got your dress yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm picking it up from the dry cleaner's today."

"What's yours like?" I asked her curiously.

"You know, formal. Dark, nice looking." She shrugged, "Yours?"

"It's violet, simple, strapless, formal, short…." I smiled, "I have a red one exactly like it. It's a pretty dress."

"It sounds really pretty. Hey, Bianca, I hate to rush out on you, but I have a lunch date..."

"Please don't tell me it's with Dr. Herbert." I said slightly disgusted.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, "And if it is?"

"I am thoroughly grossed out." I replied.

"At least I am interested seeing people." She replied.

"I'm interested…."I replied.

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." I replied.

Emma walked into her office. "Miss Chase, two men are here to see you"

"Thank you." Abby said. I opened the door. It was Riley and Ben.

'That didn't take long.'

"A cute man." Riley said.

"Have fun with your meeting. I'll see you at the gala." I walked out of the office and went straight to The Library of Congress.


	3. Chapter 3: Stealing to Protect

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. **

Chapter Three: Stealing to Protect

It wasn't too long before I saw Ben and Riley again.

"How is it that you always manage to show up where we're going?" Riley asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I profile people for a living and I have to know what they are going to do next; or it might be because I said to meet me here after the government agencies you went to said they didn't believe you." I retorted. Riley looked shyly down at the ground and coughed. I turned my head to look at Ben, took a deep breath and asked, "So, Ben, what have you decided to do?"

"I'm going to steal it." He answered. His answer shocked me. He never listens to me. I wasn't even serious.

"Since when do you listen to me?" I asked him.

"It's the only way to save it." Ben replied.

"Ben, do you know what's going to happen?! You going to steal it then I'm going to be forced to arrest you! I don't want you to go to prison! There are two things you should have learned from me. 1. Never listen to me when I'm being sarcastic. And 2. Never listen to me when I say something illegal, which I was being rhetorical! You can't steal the Declaration, Ben. I was being sarcastic; you weren't supposed to take me seriously. Please but in at any time Riley!"

"Uh… sorry." He stammered and took a deep breath and sat next to me. "Ben, this is huge, prison huge. You are going to prison, you know that?"

"Yeah, probably." Ben replied calmly.

"That would bother most people." Riley's head jerked a bit.

"Actually, most resist and try to get away. But he's right, it does bother people." I add.

"Ian's gonna try and steal it and if he does, he's going to destroy the declaration. Fact is the only way to protect the declaration is to steal it. It's upside down." Ben replied. He sat next to me. "I don't think there's a choice."

Riley and I both stood up.

"Ben it's like stealing a national monument." Riley said.

"It's like stealing him. It can't be done." I pointed at the Lincoln memorial.

"It's not that it should be done." Riley added.

"It can't be done." We finished together.

"You know you two are finishing each other's sentences." Ben laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not get off topic."

"Let us prove it to you." Riley smirked.

"Okay Ben. Pay attention. We have brought you to the library of congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world; over 20 million books and they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley and Bianca." He said.

"Okay, what we have here is an entire lay out of the archives. Short builder's blue prints, you've got construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage… It's all here." I told him showing him each one.

Riley put a book in front of him. "Now when the declaration's on display, it is surrounded by guards, and video monitors, and little families from Iowa."

"Why Iowa?" I asked.

Riley rolled his eyes, and continued, ignoring my question, "And little kids on their eighth grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bullet proof glass, is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets to close with a high fever."

I flipped the page and said, "But when it's not on display, it's lowered into a four foot thick, concrete, steel plated vault. That is equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access denial systems."

"You know Thomas Edison once tried and failed nearly two thousand times to develop the carbonized cotton thread filament for the incandescent light bulb." Ben stated.

"Edison?" Riley asked.

"And when asked about it, he said 'I didn't fail. I found two thousand ways, how not to make a light bulb.' But he only needed to find one way to make it work." He stated taking out a book. It was open to the preservation room.

"The preservation room? But-" I started as I sat down.

"Do you know what the preservation room is for?" He asked us. Riley sat down.

"Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley replied.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "It's where they keep, repair, and maintain all of the documents and the storage housing when they're not on display or in the vault. When the case needs work they take it out of the vault and into the preservation room." Like a light bulb switched on in my head, his plan dawned on me. "This could work!"

"And the best time to steal it would be during the gala this weekend when the guards are distracted by the VIPs upstairs. But will make our way to the preservation room where there's much less security." Ben finished. I hugged him.

"You're a genius." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Huh. Well, if Ian…Uh…Preservation…Hmm…the gala…" Riley muttered as he flipped through the pages. "This might be possible."

"It might." Ben agreed.

The next day, Riley and I went down to set up the electrical work. We went to a metro area that lead straight to the archives. We went into a room that had a bunch of machines in it. I sat on a machine and he handed me his laptop and I opened it. He set a gadget next to me. It was a joystick. And then he drilled a hole in the electrical pipes. He put a wire up the hole. "Are we in?" He asked. I clicked the mouse and looked at the security archive conduit.

"We're in." I answered. He attached the wire to the right place.

"There we are." He said as he attached it.

Once it was attached I could see every room in the archives just by moving the joystick. "Put it to the preservation room." He told me.

"Gotcha." I gave him a fake salute and moved the joystick. He put a plug in and saved the room to the computer, along with the hallway and we both went back into the van. "Where to next?" I asked him.

"The archives." He said handing me a video camera.

"Okay." I replied nodding. We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

"So what's your story?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What's your story? How did you get wrapped up into this? I mean Ben mentioned you a few times and sent pictures, but what's your deal?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna know. I mean Ian's got the whole psycho, greedy, villain thing goin' on. Shaw's got the whole creepy, pedophile, henchman. McGregor, Victor, and Shippen have the whole all brawn and no brain, well, Shippen's got brains and doesn't use them, but still, it's not like he's smart enough to be a doctor or anything. Phil's got the desperate, will do anything so that his family doesn't starve and isn't that terrible. But what do you get out of this?" I asked.

"I'm a techie." He started.

"Really, I couldn't guess." I said sarcastically.

"They found me in what Ben likes to call a 'windowless cubical'. I used to have a job at the FBI that worked with gadgets and other stuff that would pose a threat to the United States."

"I work on the floor below that one." I commented.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, Ben came to me one day and told me about the treasure. And I volunteered." He finished explaining.

"That makes sense. I wonder why I didn't meet you earlier."

"So do you have a date to the gala?" He changed the subject.

"Check the last name. I'm kind of lucky I am where I am with my career. With the last name Gates, everyone kind of thinks you're insane. I don't mind though, I'm just fine where I am. If I want love, I'll get a dog, well maybe a cat actually, I'm a little bit more of a cat person." I replied. "So… how is it you're…unattached?"

"Not the right person, I guess. It might have to do with the fact that I believe in conspiracy theories." He replied.

"Ah, and that's no big whoop. You probably find them interesting, and a lot of them are. I mean it's always interesting to read them and think what if they were actually true. I know a couple are true and I believe in them cause I know better not to." I replied.

"Which ones?" He asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you that." I replied. He parked a block away from the archives.

"So are we pretending to be anything or are we just walking around the archives with a video camera?" I asked him as I hopped out of the van. He got out of the van and went over to me. 'Damn, he's tall.' I thought looking up at him just noticing this.

"First off, this isn't a normal video camera; it's got a laser in it to set off the heat sensor. And second, what?" He replied.

"Oh, come on, putting on a little show for the camera and guards cause it would be kind of suspicious if they saw you use the laser." I explained.

"That's actually a good idea." He said thinking about it, "What do you suggest?"

"Not really sure…Couple, first trip together, it could be believable if we played our cards right."

"I let you lead, I'll do whatever you ask." He replied.

When we got to the archives, I put his arm around my waist and leaned into him. I gave to the video camera to him. "You don't want to?" He asked.

"No it's not that, how do you work it?" I replied.

"Press this button." He said as he showed me the button.

"Thank you." I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled and gave me back the camera. I leaned against him. He put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I pointed it in the direction of the declaration, zoomed in, and pressed the button. We went back to the van and watched what havoc we started. On the hallway monitor was the declaration being carried across the hall to preservation room.

"Our evil plan is working." Riley muttered.

"Hey Riley, I'm glad everything is going according to plan, but if we don't have anywhere else to go, can you take me home?" I asked getting his attention from the screen. "…I'd rather not go to the gala in jeans, I need to get home so I can get cleaned up."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." He went to the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's seat.

"No need to apologize." I replied.

When I got home, I hopped out of the van waved goodbye to Riley and ran inside. I went upstairs and took a shower, and then changed into my dress. I put on my make-up and did my hair. I put on my converses and grabbed my black heels. I threw on my London fog and scurried down the stairs.

I parked the Lamborghini right behind the van. I turn the engine off then switched my shoes. I got out of the car and then locked it. I walked over to the van and knocked on the side door. Ben opened it and got out with Riley right behind him. Ben was in a janitors outfit. "Hello Bianca."

"Hey Ben, Riley." I greeted him. I took off my London fog and put it in the van. Ben handed me an ear piece. I put it in my ear.

"Ready?" Ben asked me.

"Let's do this." I replied.

Riley got in the van. "Ben, are you sure that-" Riley started, Ben closed the door on him.

"Can you hear me?" Ben as he went to the workers entrance.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Riley replied.

"What about me?" I asked as I headed to the VIP entrance.

"Loud and clear. We're all set in here." Riley said.

I gave Rebecca my invitation and headed in.

"How do you look?" I heard Riley ask. He probably directed it at Ben.

"Not bad." Ben replied.

"Mazeltov." Riley congratulated him.

"I'm starting to wish I kept the converses on." I said to myself.

"Converses?" Riley questioned.

"The dress is already shorter than the others; you don't need to make it look informal." Ben replied.

"Ben, if you haven't realized this yet: I'm youngest one here." I told him. Ben and Abby started a conversation.

"Is it that hot girl?" Riley asked. "How goes she look?"

"Get a life." I told him.

"Agent Gates, you look ravishing."

I turned to find Drake. Dr. Herbert's older brother. "Kill me." I murmured loud enough that only Riley could hear me if he was dead silent. "Thank you, Drake." I thanked him with a fake smile and added sarcastically, "You'd ravish me, I'm sure."

"Who's the stiff?" Riley asked me.

"Would you care to dance?" Drake asked.

"Actually, I have to go." I walked away and then murmured, "What a creeper." I knew there were other words for it, but the man is in his 60's hitting on someone who is half his age or younger.

I walked over to Abby. "Hello Abby. Dr. Herbert always a….pleasure. Hi, you're that guy from the other day. Where's your friend?" I greeted, pretending to not know who Ben was.

"Let's see…in the van waiting… Let's wrap it up." Riley said.

"It is nice to see you again as well, Miss?"

"Bianca" I replied.

"Paul Brown" He introduced himself.

"Are you two pretending to meet each other? " Riley laughed.

"My friend, Bill, had a prior engagement and couldn't attend." Ben replied addressing my previous question.

"Oh, that's too bad. I saw you and thought maybe he might have come to. He was kind of attractive. I would have liked to meet him."

"I'm sure he would have really enjoyed that." Ben replied. "Next Gala, I will have to convince him to come." He smiled lightly and then changed the subject. "How 'bout a toast? To high treason. As what these men we're committing when they signed the declaration. Had we lost the war we would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, oh, and my personal favorite, have their entrails cut out and burned. So, here's to the men who did what was considered wrong, in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right." Ben gave his speech. We all drank to that. "Well, goodnight." Ben said walking off.

"Night guys, I have to go. I have a…busy…day tomorrow." I walked away.

"I'm in the bathroom with the glass." Ben told Riley.

"This better work." Riley said.

"It's working." Ben repeated.

"Unbelievable." Riley commented.

Ben came out of the bathroom and we went over to an elevator. He got us through the biometric code. We both went in and I pressed the elevator button to go down. "We're in the elevator." Ben told Riley.

"Okay. I'm going to turn off the surveillance cameras. Ready? In 5…4…3…now. Ben and Bianca Gates you are now the invisible people."

"Okay." We said as we walked over to the keypad for the preservation room.

"Give me the letters for her password." Riley told us. Ben held up the laser. "What do you got for me? Hit me with it."

"A, E, R, F, G, L, O, Y, V." I told him.

"Anagrams being listed." He said before listing off some bizarre ones.

"Anything history related, Riley?" I asked him

"No. Not that I see." He replied.

"It's Valley Forge." Ben said.

"Valley Forge…I don't have that on my computer."

"It's Valley Forge. She pressed the 'L' and the 'E' twice." I agreed with Ben.

"Valley Forge was a turning point in the American Revolution." Ben stated.

"Can I marry your brain?" Riley asked. I laughed. The preservation room door opened and we went in.

"We're in." Ben told Riley. I waved at the camera as Ben and I went into the glass room that the declaration was being kept in.

"Hello." Riley said.

We took off the tarp.

"You guys are doing great." Riley said.

A few minutes later, Riley started to panic. "I lost my feed."

"What?" We both asked.

"I lost my feed. I don't know where any one is. I have nothing, guys. I have nothing." He replied, "Get out of there, get out of there now."

Ben and I picked up the declaration and rushed out of the glass room.

"We're taking the whole thing. We'll get it out in the elevator." Ben informed him.

"Is it heavy?" He asked.

"Yes, very." I replied as we came out of the preservation room. Ben kicked the call button for the elevator.

Then suddenly we heard a door open behind us. We turned to see Ian and his men. "Gates." Ian said. Shaw started to shoot at us.

"Who's shooting?" Riley asked concerned. We lifted the case to cover us. I ended up having bullet graze my arm. I screamed. When the elevator opened, Ben took the declaration and pushed me in. "Are you guys there? Who screamed?" He asked.

"We're in the elevator, Ian's here." Ben told him and handed me a knife.

"I screamed, genius. I had a bullet graze my arm." I said cutting off the end of my dress. I tied the fabric around my arm and made it into a temporary bandage.

"I hate that guy." Riley replied.

"Take a number and get in line." I retorted.

Ben got out the declaration and put it in a plastic covering. The elevator stopped. He handed me the declaration and told me to go to the van.


	4. Chapter 4: Patching Up

Chapter Four: Patching up

"Hey Riley, can you open the door." I asked him when I got to the van. He opened the door and helped me in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged it off. I was used to getting wounded. It didn't really bother me as long as the declaration was safe. It hurt like hell and a stream of blood was gushing out of it, but that goes away in time. "Can you hand me the first aid kit?"

He handed me the first aid kit and said, "Here, let me do that."

"Okay."

He opened the kit and took out the gauze bandage roll, the peroxide, and the Neosporin. "Where did the fabric come from?" He asked as he untied it from my arm.

"My dress." I replied. He took off the 'bandage' carefully.

"Oh. It looks like it hurts." He said as he took it off and put the peroxide on it. My skin felt like it was burning.

"I think the peroxide makes it hurt worse." I whined. He rolled his eyes.

"How are you an agent if you have no pain tolerance?" He asked.

"I have a pain tolerance it's just not very high…" I replied.

"Stop talking. Start the van."

Riley finished patching me up and went to the driver's seat; I sat in the passenger seat. Riley started the van. "Uh, Ben, the mean declaration lady is behind you." Riley stammered. Ben and Abby started a conversation.

"Stop chatting and get in the van, Ben." I told him.

Then the alarm started to go off.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Oh my god." Riley put his hand to his head. Ben gave her a declaration and got in the car.

"Go!" He said closing the door.

"We can't just let her go!" Riley replied.

"We can, now go!" Ben ordered.

Riley started to drive off. Abigail went to the other side of the street screaming for security, when a blue and silver van stopped by her.

"Wait, no, stop." Ben said.

I got out of the van and rushed to help Abby. She threw the declaration to me before she got picked up by Shaw and I was picked up by MacGreggor. We were thrown into their van.

"Bianca Gates, I haven't seen you in a long time. And who might you just be?" Ian greeted us.

"Leave her alone, Ian." I stood in front of her.

He chuckled lightly, "Bianca, I'll leave her alone. Why don't you both just pass me that document and I let you both go."

Abby shook her head at me.

"Not gonna happen." I told him.

The truck swerved and we all fell. We went through a rough spot in the road and Abby grabbed my arm and opened the door. The door swung open with her on one side and me on the frame of it. With all of the cases I have ever been on, I must say that this was the most terrifying experience ever. We both started to scream. The van drove up next to us with Ben hanging out the door. Two vans parted to avoid a bus and the door went closer to Ian. He grabbed the declaration out of my hand. The door went back out.

"Get Abby first! Not me!" I yelled at Ben. He grabbed Abigail and got her into the van. As he came to get me, Shaw came out with his gun. Ben grabbed me and we closed the door and he dropped me on the floor next to Abby. Riley drove away. I brushed myself off and sat next to Riley.

"You alright?" Ben asked Abigail.

"No those lunatics they stole the-"She started.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

"You're all lunatics!" She said.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked her again.

"Still on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay, but thanks for asking." Riley replied.

I looked at him and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?" He said.

"I'll be alright. It could've been worse." I replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm not alright. Those men have the declaration of independence." She cried.

"They lost it?!" Riley looked between me and Abby.

Ben went over to the small shelf and showed her the real declaration. "They don't have it. See. Now, can you please stop shouting?"

"Give me that!" She shouted.

"You're still shouting and it really starting to annoy. You'd do well, Dr. Chase, to be a bit more civilized in this instance." Ben told her.

"This is the real one, what did they get?" She asked.

"Souvenir. Thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. Actually we had to pay for the souvenir and the real one. So, you owe Bianca, thirty-five dollars plus tax." Ben told her. That confused me.

"Huh?"

"Genius." Riley smiled.

"Who were those men?" Abigail asked us.

"Just the guys we warned you would steal the declaration." Ben replied.

"And you didn't believe us." Riley commented.

"We did the only thing to keep it safe." I told her.

"Bianca, please don't tell me you're a part of this too." She begged.

"I can't." I replied.

"Ver-dammit! Give me that!" She tried to go at the declaration again.

"You're shouting again." Ben told her keeping a firm hand on the case.

"Pretty sure she was swearing too." Riley commented.

I nodded, "I think she was, but we kind of deserve it though." My cell phone started to ring. It was the FBI. "Uh, Ben, problem."

He took my phone, turned it off and threw it to the back of the van. "Solved."

"There is not a map on the declaration of independence." She tried to reason with us.

"And there is no chance anyone could steal this either." Ben replied shaking the document that was now in a red travel case.

"I leveled with you 100%, everything I told you was the truth." He told her.

"I want that document, Mr. Brown." Abby raised her voice.

"My name's not Brown. It's Gates. I leveled with you 98%."Ben replied.

"Wait did you just say Gates? You and You?!"She pointed at us. "You're related! And he's probably roped into this because he's your boyfriend, fiancé, or husband or something." She pointed from me to Riley.

"Ben and I are siblings, he's my older brother. Riley is a friend of Ben's." I explained.

"Wait, Gates, you're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers?" She started to put the pieces together.

"It's not a conspiracy theory." Ben and I retorted angrily.

"Per se." Riley muttered. I glared at him.

"You know what I take it back, you're not liars. You're insane." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Find an adjective we haven't heard before."

"And you, you lied! I thought you were agent!" She yelled at me.

I glared at her, "You wanna see my badge? I am an agent, just family comes before work."

"You guys can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the back of the declaration of independence in the back of a moving van." Abby shouted again.

"We have a clean room environment all set up. EDS suits, a particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang." Riley replied.

"Really?" She asked Ben.

"We can't go back there." Ben told us.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I didn't have any money on me, so I used a credit card. It was almost maxed out; and I used one of Bianca's to cover what I didn't put on mine." He explained. My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"You what?!"I exclaimed.

"A credit card slip?! Dude, we're on the grid. They're going to have your records from forever! They're going to have Bianca's records from forever! They're going to have My records from forever!" Riley panicked.

Ben sighed, "I know, I know. It's only a matter of minutes before the FBI shows up at my front door."

"Not only yours, but mine….Goodbye job." I muttered.

"What do we do?" Riley asked Ben.

"We need those letters." Ben sighed.

"What letters?" Abigail asked.

"Get off the road, take a right." Ben instructed Riley.

"Ben?" I asked unsurely.

"What letters?" Abby asked again.


	5. Chapter 5: Dad

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. **

**Thank you Phillipfan24 for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! This chapter is dedicated to you. The next review I get, the person will get to choose between two prizes. Not gonna tell you what they are though.**

**Oh in other note, if you kinda wanna visualize what Bianca looks like, she basically looks like Mandy Moore, but she's shorter and has blue hazel eyes. Oh at least that's what I think she looks like.**

**Happy reading. **

Chapter Five: Dad

When we parked, Ben explained about the letters. Riley and I sat in the car while we waited.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters?" Abigail asked, "You steal those too?"

"No, scans of the originals. Quiet please." Ben retorted.

"How'd you get scans?" She asked.

"We know the person who has the originals." I told her climbing over Riley and then said to him, as I looked down at the position we were in, "Sorry."

He replied in a hushed tone that it was fine.

"Why do you need them?" She asked us.

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" Ben asked me and Riley. Riley waved his hand in response. Ben gave Abigail the declaration.

"Ben, you know what we have to do." I told him.

"I know what to do, I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do." He replied.

"Not to be a…uh, nudge, but you do realize how many people we have after us. We probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the declaration of independence." Riley said.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd personally have to tell my dad about it." Ben replied.

"Look on the bright side; if he makes a fuss, we have duct tape." I smiled. Ben looked at me strangely. I smiled at him innocently. Abby made a run for it with the declaration.

"Not cool." Ben ran after her. He caught her and took the declaration.

"Let go!" Abigail squirmed.

He let her go, "Okay, you're let go, now go. Shoo." They started to bicker.

"If you wanted to let me go, you should have told me where you were going." She told him.

"She has a point Ben. We might as well bring her. She might be helpful." I said finally in Abigail's defense getting off of Riley. I hopped in the back. Abigail joined me. Ben sat next to Riley.

Riley drove in front of Dad's house and stopped. "Looks okay…." Riley said.

"Park a couple of blocks away." Ben ordered.

"How long do you think we got?" Riley asked.

"I'd give 'em a couple of hours." I answered.

"What do we do about her?" Riley asked, "I have some duct tape in the back…"

"No, that won't be necessary. She won't be any trouble." Ben told Riley and then turned to Abigail, "Promise you won't be any trouble."

She rolled her eyes, "I promise."

"See she's curious." Ben stared at her. She looked at him. I looked between them.

"Ben, switch places, I want to talk to Riley." I told him. Ben and I switched places

"What did you wanna talk about?" Riley asked.

"I was starting to feel awkward sitting between them." I whispered to him and then asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um…How's your arm?" He asked.

"It hurts, but it'll be fine…Thanks for patching me up." I gave him half a smile.

"No problem." He replied. He parked the van and we all got out.

"Okay, it's show time." I said as we came up to the house. "Ben, you go first, he likes you more." I pushed Ben ahead. He stepped back and pushed me forward.

"No, no, no, Bianca, you go first, your daddy's little girl." Ben insisted. I stepped back.

"I'm the only girl that stayed with dad. And you go first, you're older." I pushed him forward, "I insist."

"Fine. I'll go." Ben sighed. He stepped forward and ringed the doorbell. Dad answered the door.

"Dad…"Ben greeted.

"Hi dad." I smiled nervously and bit my lower lip.

"Where's the party?" He asked looking between the four of us.

"Um…well…uh…we're in a little trouble." Ben stammered. Dad looked at Abigail.

"She pregnant?" He asked Ben.

"Well if she is are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild out in the cold?" Ben said thinking on his feet.

"I look pregnant?" Abigail whispered to me.

"If you look pregnant, then I must look even worse, bulimic, anorexic, a prostitute," I started listing off crazy options. She suppressed a laugh. "You don't look pregnant. You look very pretty. You're in a gorgeous dress. My brother would be lucky to have you."

Ben and Abigail went in. Dad stopped us, "Are you pregnant?"

"…Yeah, we're having twins…"I lied awkwardly and pushed Riley forward.

I looked at Riley as entered; he was staring at the floor. "Do I look pregnant?" I asked loud enough for only Riley to hear me.

He shook his head, "No not at all…Twins?"

"First thing I thought of." I replied.

"Your dad asks you if you're pregnant, and the first thing you can think of to say is that you're having twins?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Is there a point in that question?" I replied.

"Not really, but there might be an interesting story, both you and Ben replied positively to his accusation."

"Huh…" I replied. "I've never really thought about it before. I'm not sure."

"Well, have a seat, make yourselves comfortable. There's some pizza. Still warm, I think." Dad said as he came into the living room.

"Dad, we need the Silence Dogood letters." Ben told him. Dad didn't respond.

"Yeah it's about the treasure." Ben told him.

"And they dragged you two into this nonsense?" Dad asked pointing at both of them back and forth.

"Literally." Abigail replied crossing her arms with a nod.

"I volunteered." Riley told him.

Dad looked at him. "Well un-volunteer before you waste your life."

"Knock it off, Dad." I defended Riley.

"Sure, sure, I know, I'm the family kook. I have a job, a house, health insurance. At least I had your mother for however brief a time. At least I have you both. What do you two have? Him?" Dad gestured at Riley. Riley looked up.

"That isn't that bad. Riley's a good guy. Worse things could definitely happen." I replied. Dad gave me a look that just screamed 'Are you kidding me'.

"Look, if you just give us the letters, we're gone." Ben got us back on topic.

"You two disappoint me." Dad said disapprovingly.

"Maybe that's the real Gates family legacy; children who disappoint their fathers." Ben retorted.

"I think it'd actually be sons, Ben. I'm one of the first girls in few generations." I corrected.

Dad sighed, "Get out. Both of you. Take your troubles with you."

"I found the Charlotte." Ben told him.

"The Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?" Dad replied.

"Yes and she was beautiful…It was amazing dad…" Ben replied.

"I told you she was a ship neither of you two believed me." I smiled, "Is this how you feel all the time?" I asked Ben. Ben rolled his eyes with half a smile shaking his head in response.

"And the treasure?" Dad asked.

"No, they didn't find it on the ship." I answered.

"No, but we did find another clue that lead us here-"Ben was cut off by Dad.

"And that will lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll find is another clue. Don't you two get it? I've finally figured it out. The legend says that it was buried to keep it from the British, but what really happened, was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. Treasure's a myth." Dad explained to us.

"I refuse to believe that." Ben retorted.

"There's no way I am going to believe that after what I've been through for the treasure, I wouldn't even believe that if I-"I cut myself off before I finished, "I'm gonna shut up…" I went and sat next to Riley.

"Well, you can believe what you want. You're grown up. What am I doing? Do what you want, Ben, you too, Bianca…" Dad walked to the other side of the room, letting out a breath.

"He's probably right. You don't even know if there is another clue." Abigail said.

"There's another clue. Why would they make clues if there wasn't anything for them to lead to? It'd be a waste of time." I argued.

"Not if it was a distraction for the British from the war." She retorted.

"Why would they be distracted if they were truly fighting the war?" I countered.

"Well, I can think of a way we could find out. We could find out right now." Ben interjected.

Ben took off his jacket and started set up to examine the document. Riley and I stood up and helped him set up. Riley set four glasses on the table. I sliced a few lemons and put them on the table. Ben got a glass of Q-Tips, a pair of yellow gloves, and a box of plastic gloves. Ben took out the document from its container, put on a pair of plastic gloves and then took it out of the plastic. Riley put on the yellow gloves. Abigail and I put on a pair of plastic gloves.

"Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" Dad asked.

"Old." I answered.

"At least two hundred years." Ben stated.

"Really? Sure?" Dad asked.

"Pretty darn." Ben answered.

Riley put on his glasses and looked at the document. "Now if this thing's in invisible ink, how do we look at it?"

"Throw it in the oven." Dad suggested.

"No." Ben and Abigail replied quickly.

"Nah-uh…" Riley was half a beat off of their response.

"I don't think that be a great idea…" I told him.

"Ferrous sulfate ink can only be brought out with heat." Dad stated.

"Yes, but this-"Abigail started. Ben cut her off.

"Is very old, incredibly old, and we can risk compromising the map."

"You need a reagent." Dad stated walking away.

"Dad, it's really late why don't you get some rest?" I called after him.

"I'm fine." He called back.

"Lemons." Ben ordered. Riley gave him the lemons. Ben tried to squeeze the lemon juice directly on to the document. Abigail and I stopped him. I grabbed his arm, she grabbed him hand.

"I can't let you do that." Abigail told him.

"You're going to ruin the document, Ben. You can't squirt a lemon directly on to it." I explained removing my hand.

"But it has to be done." He replied softly, looking at Abigail.

"Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is going to do it." Abigail replied decisively, staring him.

"Okay." He replied, still staring at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes more. It was cute at first, but when it was getting towards almost the three minute mark, not so much. We didn't have the time for it either.

"If you two are going to stare at each other the whole time, you might as well get a room and Riley and I, we'll do this by ourselves." I said, snapping them out of their trance.

"Okay. Now, if there was a secret message, it'll probably be marked with a symbol in the upper right hand corner." Abigail said, positioning herself over the document.

"That's right…" Ben said, still staring.

"I'm getting so fired for this." She muttered.

"You're getting fired, if we don't find it? At least you're not going to be arrested by your friends and associates, then maybe be put in an asylum because of having a last name with a lot of rumors surrounding it. Or-"I was cut off by Abigail.

"I get it Bianca. The FBI's not going to be happy. Sandusky's going to kill you." She replied as she swabbed the lemon with a Q-Tip.

"True enough." I replied with a small nod.

Abigail stroked the document gently with the lemon soaked Q-tip. Nothing happened. She gave us a 'I told you so' look.

"I told you, you need heat." Dad said, coming back from the kitchen. Ben and Abigail looked at each other and then let out a breath over the corner. Light bit of black ink appeared. Ben looked at Abigail with a wide smile. Riley and I smiled at each other. "See." Dad nodded.

"We need more juice." Ben told Abigail.

"We need more heat." Abigail replied.

Ben got a hair dryer from the bathroom. I got more lemons from the refrigerator. I got two knives and gave one to Riley and we started to slice the lemons and add them to the bowl. Ben plugged in the hair dryer into an outlet underneath the table. Abigail started to stroke the document with lemon soaked Q-tips. Ben looked at me and I nodded. I got a pad and a pen from the library and stated copying down the numbers. The numbers came in a set of three numbers.

"More clues what a surprise." Dad commented dryly.

"Are those latitudes and longitudes?" Riley asked.

"Nope, it's why we need the letters." I answered.

"That's the key?" Abigail asked.

"The key in silence undetected." Ben answered and then looked at Dad, "Dad, can we have the letters now?"

"Will someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" Riley asked dryly with a hint of confusion and impatience.

"The numbers coincide with the letters. It's a cipher to figure out how to read the map." I explained.

"It's an Ottendorf Cipher." Abigail muttered in awe.

"Ah…Okay…What's an Ottendorf Cipher?" Riley replied.

"Just codes." Dad told him.

I finished up the last number and then put the pen down. I looked and Riley. "Each of the three numbers" I pointed at the numbers. "corresponds to a word and a key. In most circumstances a book or newspaper article; and in this case the Silence Dogood letters. It creates a sentence or two as a clue. It can be used as a way to communicate between spies or agents on missions too…" I picked up the pad. Riley looked at the pad as I went on. "But the first number in the page number in the key text." I pointed to the first number in one of the sequences, then pointed to the second number in the sequence. "The second would be the line on the page." I pointed to the third number. "The third is the letter in the line." I finished. Riley looked at the pad for a second longer and then at me. We looked at each other for a couple of second and then looked away.

"So, Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asked.

"You know it's by sheer happenstance his grandfather even-"Dad started to tell Abigail and Riley.

"Dad." Ben tried to get his attention to answer the question.

Dad ignored him and kept going, "Found them. They were in an antique desk from the press room of the New England Current. That's a newspaper."

"Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asked him again.

"I don't have them, son." Dad answered.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I don't have them." Dad repeated. Ben and I sat down. He sat in the chair. I sat on the arm rest.

"Where are they?" Ben asked him irritated.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia." Dad answered.

"Time to go." Ben told Abigail, Riley, and me. Ben got up and put on his jacket.

"I still can't believe it. All this time no one knew what was on the back…"Abigail remarked, still staring at the document.

"Back of what?" Dad asked starting to the Declaration.

"Wha- uh…uh…" Riley turned around.

"No!" Ben and I exclaimed.

Dad picked up the Declaration and started to panic. "Oh my god…Oh my god…Oh my god…"

"I know." Ben replied.

"This is, this is-" Dad said.

"We know!" I told him.

"This is the Declaration of Independence." He told us in a panicky voice.

Abigail placed a hand on the document. "Yes, and it's very delicate."

"You stole it?" Dad asked us. Riley pointed at Ben and me.

"Dad, we can explain, but we don't have time." Ben retorted.

"It was necessary, Dad. You saw the cipher." I agreed with Ben.

"And that will lead to another clue, and that will lead to another clue. There is no treasure. And I wasted twenty years of my life and now you've destroyed yours. And you've pulled me in to this."

"Well we can't have that." Ben said. He went to the kitchen, I followed him.

"Do you want duct tape? We could tape him to a chair?" I suggested to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, that would easier than taking him along. Do you know where the duct tape is?"

"It's in the cabinet above the kitchen desk. You'll have to get it. I won't be able to reach it." I replied. He nodded and went to the cabinet. "So, I don't think we'll be able to use the van, are we taking his car?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I only have around two hundred and fifty in my wallet. I gave you my wallet earlier cause it wouldn't fit in my purse. I'm going to go get Common Sense, that will help pay for the things we need. I could get that dream book I used to store bills in too." I suggested. Ben smiled at me as he put the duct tape on the table.

"Have I told you yet how much I appreciate your help and how much you're willing to put at risk that you haven't already?" Ben asked with a grateful smile.

I shook my head and smiled. "You're my brother, Ben. I'd do anything for you. Nothing's too much. Honestly, I'm happy to do it." I went upstairs, grabbed the money from the dream book, and went back downstairs to find Riley and Dad taped to a chair. "Where's Ben and Abby?" I asked him.

"Waiting in the car. C'mon, we have to go now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.


	6. Chapter 6: Silence is Golden

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my two followers: Something-TheMonkey and missalyssap**

Chapter Six: 'Silence is golden. Duct tape is shiny.'

We got in the car and Ben drove away. Riley closed his eyes and leaned against the door trying to go to sleep. "Your dad's got a sweet ride." Riley commented.

"I thought you were going to sleep." I said to him.

"I'm about to." He replied.

"I think we should change our clothes. We look kind of conspicuous, don't you think?" Ben told Abigail and me.

"I'd love to go shopping too, but we have no money." Riley retorted.

"Do you know the meaning of sleep? And who says we have no money?" I turned my attention to Ben. "Ben, you already have my wallet. Here's the money I got from the dream book. I couldn't find Common Sense. I guess I don't have any. Here Abby." I stifled a laugh as I gave Abigail the money.

"That's because I found it in the library downstairs." Ben told me and then turned his attention to Abigail. "Here, I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundreds between those pages."

"Common Sense, how appropriate…"Abigail commented.

"When are we getting there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley whined.

"Riley, if you don't go to sleep now and shut up, I will duct tape your mouth shut." I told him annoyed. He wasn't the only one who was tired.

Riley looked up at me with a start. "You wouldn't dare."

"Silence is golden, but duct tape is shiny. And you need to shut up. Some of us want to sleep too. It's not only you." I sighed and shook my head. "How do you sleep on car rides? I've never been able to do that."

"Tired?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Here, maybe you haven't found something to help you. Maybe I can fix that." He pulled me on to him.

"Um…Riley, I- Uh…"I tried to disagree and get up, but Riley shut me up.

"Quiet, before I have to duct tape you mouth." He mimicked me and smiled. "Close your eyes and try to sleep." I laid my head on his chest, closed my eyes and eventually went to sleep.

Abigail's POV:  
I looked in the rear view mirror, Bianca and Riley had fallen asleep. She was resting on his chest, and he had his arm around her. "So how long have they been dating?" I asked Ben, trying to make conversation. Bianca was one of the only common grounds we have other than the treasure and the apparent love of American history.

"They're not, as far as I'm aware. It looks like it could go that way though, doesn't it?"

I was surprised, "They look so close."

"They've known each other for a few days. The day we came to the archives, was the day that had met."

"How did they get involved with the treasure?"

"Bianca has known about it since she was six. She was the only one of my sisters who got involved with the treasure."

"You and Bianca have more than one sister?"

"I have another sister, Tess, she's the eldest. She doesn't know much about the treasure, nor does she believe in it. Bianca believes in it though, she's been my main supporter from the beginning."

"What about Riley?"

"I met him when he was working for the FBI, I told him about the treasure and he volunteered."


	7. Chapter 7:RSP and the S is for Spencer

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. Phillipfan24 won the review prize. Thank you for the reviews! And thank you X-Izzy-Boo-X for favoriting and following the story. This chapter is for you both. I don't own the other movie reference made in this chapter either. If you can name the movie reference, you will get a prize.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: R.S.P. and the S is for Spencer

"Rise and shine you two. We have a long day ahead of us." Ben said.

"No…I wanna sleep…five more minutes, Ben…I have a nice pillow and I was having a good dream about" I replied groggily, then I remembered last night. "Wait…I didn't have a pillow when I went to sleep. I'm in a car…"

"No, you're on me." Riley said. I looked down and saw Riley and quickly scrambled off of him and out of the car, Riley followed. "You move a lot in your sleep. I can't even begin to count how many times I got kicked or you almost fell off the seat."

"Sorry." I looked down sheepishly. "Uh…yeah…Ben, so…what are we doing today?"

"You, me, and Abigail are going shopping. We look kind of conspicuous. Riley's going to get the clue" Ben replied.

"I can fix my outfit for now. My dress isn't as formal as Abigail's. It's ripped too, so it looks less conspicuous." I turned my attention to Riley. "Riley, may I borrow your jacket?" He looked at me confused, but took off the jacket and handed it to me. I put it on. "Thank you. Okay." I gestured to Ben.

"What about your shoes?" he asked. I took my converses out of my purse and showed them to Ben. "That's the reason your wallet could not fit in your purse?" He asked in a 'are you serious' tone.

"I wasn't going to leave my favorite shoes behind. I prefer my converses over most shoes." I smiled as I sat on the hood of the car and put on my shoes.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Okay…you are such a nerd…you're going with Riley, I guess."

"Um…Okay…" I nodded. Ben and Abigail left.

"So…Do you know where it is?" Riley asked. I nodded.

"Yup…Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." I said as I got up, putting my heels in my purse.

"No problem, you look better in it than I do…"

"Thanks…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So…uh…have you been to Philadelphia before?" Riley asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I was here a year ago. I was undercover as a first grade teacher in a school here. One of the student's fathers was a criminal who was a serial killer and my partner, Aaron, and I came out here to protect the family. One of my favorite cases actually." I smiled, remembering the case.

"Oh…So what was the relationship supposed to be with your partner…in the case? ...Since you guys are supposed to get a background story for your covers right?"

"We were siblings. He was undercover as a teacher as well…" I replied as we came up to the institute.

"Miss Gates?" I heard a small voice call my name. I turned around to see Matthew Brooks, one of my former students.

Riley looked at me confused. I grabbed his hand and we walked "Hello Matthew. How have you been?"

"Good Miss Gates." He smiled up at me.

"That's good. You've been keeping up with your studies and behaving for your teachers since I left haven't you?"

He shook his head keeping the smile on his face. "No."

"If we pay you will you do us a favor, Matthew?"

"Yes, Miss Gates. I'd be happy to do you and your boyfriend a favor." He replied.

"Okay...We're going to give you a sequence of three numbers. They go to the Silence Dogood letters. Okay?"

He nodded his head.

"The first number is the page. The second number is the line on the page. The third is the letter on the line. Got it?"

He nodded his head.

"Can you repeat what the numbers are back to me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "First number is the page. Second number is the line. Third number is the letter." He repeated.

"Okay. We'll give you one dollar for each couple sequences. That sound fair?"  
He nodded.

"Alright. We'll be on the bench across the street, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you have any paper and a pen?" I asked him.

"Yes, Miss Gates." He replied taking out notebook and pen.

"Thanks, sport." I took the notebook and pen and started to write the first couple of sequences down. "Here you go."

"And here's the dollar." Riley paid him. Matthew smiled at him and then went inside. Riley and I went across the street. "One of your students?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Matthew Brooks, smart kid, a little bit of a Dennis the Menace, but a good kid. I do not know how he got the boyfriend thing."

"I don't know."

"So…Was Matthew the kid whose father was homicidal?"

"No…that was his friend Richard Seamus O'Connell. Richard, well most called him Richie," I replied and looked down, "he died after he and his mother moved to England. He caught a terrible case of ammonia, poor baby."

"That's sad…"

"Yeah. Doctors couldn't help him, by the time the medicine came, it was too late." We sat down on the bench. "None of the students know either. I only found out cause a few weeks after I went back to the office I asked Sandusky about the kids."

"I betting, now, you're sort of wishing that you didn't ask." Riley replied.

"A part of me is yes, but the other part of me would rather have the truth, whether it's good or bad… It made it easier to execute his sick, psychotic father, I can tell you that."

"You actually killed him?"

"He tried to shoot me, almost got me, I shot him. I'm licensed. He was homicidal."  
Matthew came over to us and he gave us the first few letters. Riley wrote them down. We paid him another dollar and gave him another set.

"…So, how did you get into the FBI?"

"I was sixteen when I joined. I got a fake ID, not one of those cheap ones either, a well-made one, all it lied about was the age, and a few minor other details, and started going to work instead of school. But after a month, a person found out about the ID and how old I really was. Sandusky took me into his office, closed the door and we talked. He said it was best that I go back to school. But along with going back to school, he agreed to be my mentor and I'd work for him half day as an intern. He helped me with my major in college and with my studies. When I was old enough and had enough experience, he sent me on my first case as an agent. That was two years after I got out of college."

"You were sixteen? What were you thinking? You're lucky someone found out. You could've gotten hurt."

I looked up at the sky. "Yeah I know that now. I didn't think of that back then. I'm very lucky and I know that. But I wouldn't trade what I have for anything in the world."

"Even the treasure?"

"That's hard to say, when we find it, I'll let ya know." I smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks…Sorry about last night and the duct tape, it was a little dramatic…"

"It's okay… Were you really going to duct tape my mouth?"

I laughed. "I was contemplating it."

"That's sweet." He replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, you wouldn't stop whining."

Matthew came back, told us the next few letters, Riley wrote them down. We gave him another set and another dollar.

"…Where did you learn the phrase 'Silence is golden. Duct tape is shiny'? The only one I've heard like that is 'Silence is golden. Duct tape-"

"Is silver…" I finished. "I know. Most know that one." I switched my position to face him. "When I first heard that one, I thought the phrase made duct tape underrated. So, a few years ago, I was taking a file to someone for Sandusky one morning and I saw it on another associates office door. He never came out of his office, but whoever R.S.P. was I owe them a lot of things, they taught me a lot. They made me think about a lot of things. Did you know an R.S.P. when you were working at the FBI?"

"Uh…yes…the S stands for Spencer actually…"

"You are R.S.P.?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah…Riley Spencer Poole…"

"That's a much nicer sounding name than mine…Bianca Eva Gates. It's very…old fashioned, I guess would be the best word for it." I shook my head.

"…I think it sounds pretty…"

"…Thanks…"

Matthew came back with the set. "S...S…A...N...D…" Matthew told us. Riley started to write it down.

"You sure this is right?" Riley asked for clarification. The countenance on Matthew clearly asked 'Are you kidding me'. Riley shook his head and continued to write. "Okay."

"No, N." Matthew pointed at the paper.

"That is an N." Riley replied.

"Doesn't look like one." Matthew retorted. I gently took the pencil from Riley and extended the leg of the letter to make it look more like an N. I gave the pencil back to Riley.

"Is that better, sport?" I asked him with a smile.

He smiled at me. "Yes, thank you, Miss Gates."

"Last one, okay?" Riley handed him the piece of paper. "One more dollar." He handed him the dollar.

"Thank you." Matthew took the dollar.

"Go get the last four letters." Riley pointed ahead, I gave him the notebook and pencil, and Michael ran off. "Go get 'em chief. C'mon." He said as Matthew left.

"Okay…The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and… Pass and what?"

"Stow…" I shook my head. "No, that doesn't make sense…"

A moment later Riley spoke up, "Actually, Bianca, your right…Look!"

I looked up a bus had stopped in front of us; it had a picture of The Liberty Bell on it. We looked at each other. "So, the Liberty Bell?" I asked. He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Affects

**AN: Hello Everyone, first off I would like to say, I hope everyone who is being effected by Hurricane Sandy is okay. We're seeing some of it where I'm at and it's not pretty. I wanted to get this chapter out though. **

**I also want to thank all my readers who have been reading, commenting, following, and favoriting the story. I am so glad people like this story. It's really fun to write. I've got ideas for it to be a series. I'm definitely doing Book of Secrets, but would you guys like to read about a couple of other adventures that they have after that? That is my question for you guys today. **

**Did anyone figure out the movie reference that was made in the last chapter? If not, I'll give you two hints:**

**1. The reference is made when Bianca is talking about her past and how she knows the boy.**

**2. It's referring to an Arnold Schwarzenegger film.**

**I think that's all ya need. **

**I don't own National Treasure. I also don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**Waring, I do change a tiny part of this part of the movie. But it's important for the end of the story.**

Chapter Eight: Affects

We rushed off to tell Ben and Abigail.

"Hey!" Riley greeted them as we came up the stairs of Urban Outfitters.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them.

"You get it?" Ben asked.

"We got it." I told them and got out a piece of paper from my back pocket and opened it. "The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow." I read.

"Now Pass and Stow referring to, of course, the-" Ben and Abigail cut Riley off.

"Liberty Bell"

"Why do you have to do that?" Riley asked them.

"You shouldn't show off." I told them.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell."

Ben looked at me and gave me a couple of hundreds. "Go change."

I bit my lip and replied annoyed. "I'm not a little girl, Ben. I'm fine in what I'm wearing."

"You're in Riley's jacket and a ripped formal. You almost look like a hooker, Bi." Ben replied.

"If you think about it, that's how I funded in the treasure business." I replied sarcastically.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"I'm going to go change now." I said, taking the money from Ben, not wanting to answer the question. I walked off to the women's department.

"I'll help you with that. We'll let you guys figure it out while get clothes." Riley followed me.

"You could have stayed with them, you know." I told him as I looked through the clothes.

"I'm fine. Just so you know, I don't think you look like a hooker…Nowhere near it."

"Thanks…I think getting me to go change is a waste of time for us. It's hard enough shopping for me now I have to do it on a time limit." I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it hard for you to shop?"

"I'm 5'1, petite, and a size zero. As much as I've tried, I really don't gain weight… No I don't have any eating disorders before you ask."

"Just a fast metabolism…I understand, my sister and I are like that. I've heard the questions."

"Yeah..."I replied. I grabbed a pair of jeans that were almost my size. They were the smallest they had and we didn't have much time. I grabbed a belt, a blue scoop-neck long-sleeve shirt, a light blue tank top, and a grey wool hat.

"Hey Riley, can you hold a few things for me? I want to change into this."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure, what do you want me to hold?"

"I'll need a changing room first. And when I give you the items, don't tell me what they are or freak out about them."

"Why it's not like you have a-" He started. I nodded slowly. "Yes, you do..."

"And a lot other things…"

We went over to the changing rooms. I went inside one, Riley leaned against the door. I took off his jacket first. "Uh…He's your jacket back…Thank you…" I handed it to him. He turned around and took it with a smile.

"It wasn't a problem; you can hold onto it if you want…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? I mean-" Riley cut me off.

"I'm fine. I'll hold it for now and let you borrow it after you change."

"But-" I started again.

He laughed. "No buts. Change, we don't have time to argue about trivial things. We can argue later."

"Okay. You win." I conceded. He smiled. "Now turn around." He turned around. I took off the guns strapped around my thighs. "Riley, can you hold these too?" I asked him. He turned around, I handed him the weapons.

"Uh…These…these are-" He started.

"I know what they are and I have them for two good reasons. 1. That was the reason I got an invitation gala. I was in a sense a security guard without the uniform. 2. We're dealing with Ian. One of us needs to have weapons."

He nodded, took the weapons, and turned around. I took off my shoes and took off my dress. Unexpectedly, Riley turned around. I shrieked and covered myself with the dress.

"What the heck?! Why did you turn around?!" I quietly screamed at him.

"Sorry! People are starting to come and holding weapons looks a little suspicious." He spat.

"Then cover them with the jacket and turn around!" I replied.

"Okay! Sorry!" He covered them with the jacket and turned around. I unbuttoned the dress and put it on.

"Bianca?" Riley asked getting my attention.

"Yes, Riley?" I asked.

"…Don't take this the wrong way…but you are a very, very, very beautiful woman."

"Thanks Riley…"I replied and putting on the "Riley?" I put on my shoes.

"…yes?" He asked.

"You're attractive too, you know..." I told him, "Can I have my affects please?"

"Do you want a hat too?" He joked.

"I have one with me." I laughed. "You're smart though. Most I've tried that with just give me them. I like that."

He handed me my affects and smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Turn around…"I commanded gently. He did so. I put the gun strap over my belt, thanking God it was adjustable to fit anywhere on the body.

"Bianca…?"

"…yeah?" I asked him.

"…never mind…"

"Okay…"I replied. I came out of the changing room.

"Here…"He said, handing me his jacket.

"Are y-" I started.

"I'm sure." He replied. I put on the jacket and zipped it up so it would cover the guns. We went back to Ben and Abigail.

"So…What's the clue mean?" I asked them. I went and paid the cashier, then went back to them.

"The vision to see the treasured past must refer to the map."

"But the cipher was the map…"Riley said confused.

"No the cipher was a way to find out how to read the map." Ben corrected.

"You were close…"I told Riley with have a smile. He looked so dejected; he really thought he was right. He gave me half a smile.

"And the way to read the map can be found where the timely shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell." Abigail said getting closer to Ben.

"In front of the house of the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall" Ben dissected.

"Alright, so timely shadow. It's a specific time." Abigail said starting to get excited. Ben got a wide smile on his face.

"Uh…What time?" Riley asked. We were both starting to get uncomfortable watching them.

"What time?" Ben repeated. The two separated from each other a bit. Ben turned to Abigail. "You're gonna love this." He went over to the cashier. "Can I see one of the hundred dollar bills I paid you with?"

The cashier looked at him as if he were crazy. She shook her head. "No…"

"Oh…well, I have this diver's watch." He took off his diver's watch. It was his favorite watch. He's had it since he was fifteen. "It's called Submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You could use it as collateral." She took the watch. He thanked her. He turned to Abigail. I turned to Riley.

"If it's any consolation, I thought the cipher was the map at first too."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Pass and Stow, and the cipher leading to Independence Hall; I think we're going to find something at Independence Hall, but it isn't going to be the treasure…" I replied.

"…..Can you explain the converses and ties thing more?"

I shook my head and smirked at him. "I think you're smart enough to figure it out…"

"Um sir? Hello?" The cashier tried to get Ben's attention.

He turned to face her. She handed him the hundred dollar bills. "The artist was a friend of Benjamin Franklin."

"Fascinating…"The cashier rolled her eyes.

Ben gave Abigail the document. "I'm not going anywhere." She consoled him. He smiled, switched the container to her other shoulder.

Ben unfolded the bill. "Now I think, if we look at this clock tower." Ben grabbed a water bottle and used it as a magnifying glass. "We may find the specific time."

"What do you see?" Abigail asked him.

"It's 2:22."Ben answered.

"What time is it?" Abigail asked.

The cashier looked at Ben's watch. "Almost three." She answered.

"We missed it." Abigail said dejectedly. The countenance on Ben matched her tone.

I looked down. "All this way for nothing, I guess…"

"No, we didn't. We didn't miss it because…wait you don't know this? …I know something in history that you don't know." Riley said, mostly pointed at Ben.

"I'd be really excited to learn about it, Riley." Ben replied dryly.

"Hold on one second…"Riley took in a deep breath. "Let me take in this moment..."He looked around. "This is cool…Is this how you feel all the time?" He asked Ben and kept going. "Cause you know, except for now of course."

"Riley!" Abigail exclaimed annoyed.

"Alright." His tone almost matched hers. They could have let him go on a bit longer. "What I know is that day light savings was not established till World War I. If it's three p.m. now, okay, that means in 1776, it would be two p.m." Riley explained.

"Let's go." Abigail said starting to go.

"Riley, you're a genius." Ben told him, following Abigail.

Riley went after them. "Do you know who the first person to suggest daylight savings was?"

"Benjamin Franklin." They answered.

Riley hung his head down and was about to go down, but stopped short and turned around. "Bianca? Aren't you coming?"

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Yeah, go ahead. I have to do something first. It'll only take a second."

"Do you want me to wait?" Riley asked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you noticed I wasn't behind you… No, um, I'm fine. I'll catch up. It's okay." I replied.

"I can wait." He replied leaning against the railing.

"You don't take no for answer do you?" I laughed.

"Not usually."

I shook my head and turned to the cashier. I got a fifty and twenty out of the jacket pocket I had taken out of my wallet earlier. "Here's seventy dollars. And here," I took off my sterling silver heart-shaped locket grandfather gave me before he died. "It's sterling silver; and the emerald, in the center, is real. It's valuable. Both you and I know what a Submariner is worth. I saw the look. I want my brother's watch." I kept a business like tone. She nodded her redhead and gave me the watch. I went over to Riley.

"Okay. We can go now. I got what I wanted." I smiled at him and gently pulled him ahead.  
When we caught up to Ben and Abigail, they weren't too far ahead; I causally put the watch in Ben's hand. "I think you left this behind." I told him as Riley and I went a head of them a bit.

"Bianca! What did you give up for this?" Ben called after me.

"Seventy bucks and a locket… It's fine Ben. I know what that watch means to you and I can get a new locket." I looked back at him and gave him a smile. "You two better pick up the pace. Time's not on our side." I chided Abigail and him jokingly. They smiled and picked up the pace.


	9. Chapter 9: Spark

**AN: I don't own National Treasure. **

**Thank you fantasyluver714 for favoriting the story! This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Anyone figure out what movie was being referenced in Chapter 7? I'll waiting until next chapter to reveal what movie it is. **

**You get another hint into Bianca's past and Ian's in this chapter. So yay.**

**So yeah, have fun reading. **

Chapter Nine: Spark

We headed into Independence Hall with a tour group and as we got inside we separated from the group and headed down the right hallway. Ben went first, then Riley, then Abigail, and then me. We hoped over the rope and went up the stairs. We went across the catwalk that led to the other side of the building till we came to a light blue door. Ben opened the door he went up the stairs, Abigail went after him.

"After you." Riley said politely, loud enough for only me to hear, gesturing me to go ahead.

I smiled at him and replied softy. "Chivalry…I like it…Thanks." I stepped inside, he closed the door. We followed Ben and Abigail to a room underneath the Centennial Bell, all four of the walls supported clock faces. Ben climb up the stairs and opened the door that lead to the roof. Abigail went after him, he helped her up. Riley went up next, pulled himself up and then pulled me up.

"Thanks Riley." I said as he helped me up.

"There it is…" Abigail said looking down.

"I'll go and get it, Ben." I volunteered. I had done stuff like this before. The trick was to not look down.

"You think I'm going to let you go up there by yourself with that track record of yours?" Ben countered.

"Alright come, if ya want." I told him.

"Okay. We'll go down there. Meet in the signing room." He told both of them, mostly to Abigail.

"Be careful." Riley told me and then gave me half a smile. "Even I know your track record, just don't give me a reason to call 911."

I laughed lightly. "I won't."

"3:22…my idea…" Riley said to himself with a smile.

I started to go ahead. "C'mon Ben, you can make goo goo eyes with Abby later." I teased him. He quickly followed behind.

We headed down a hallway and through a door that lead to the lower roof. I opened the window and went onto a ledge and then onto the roof, Ben followed after. We turned and jogged down to the brick wall. He took out a Swiss Army knife and cut out the symbolic brick. Ben took out the brick. The brick was hollow. Ben looked inside of it, and flipped it upside down and gently shook it. A pair of glasses with four multicolored lenses came out. The front lenses were blue and yellow. The back two were red and green. Ben stood there gawking at it for a minute or two.

"Ben, we've gotta get to the signing room. We don't have time to stand and gawk at glasses. They're amazing, but we have to go." I told him.

"You're right." He shoved the brick back in to place, keeping the glasses with him, hiding them in his jacket. We got off the roof and down into the building and into the signing room.

"Hey. What did you score?" Riley asked excitedly, coming over to us. We came over to them.

"We found this." Ben showed them the specs. "It's a type of ocular device."

"Which revels the clue we hadn't fully gotten yet: The vision to see the treasured past." I added gesticulating. Ben handed the glasses to Riley.

"They're like early American x-ray specs." Riley commented inspecting the glasses.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail said.

"Uh…I think he invented these." Ben retorted as he took the document out of the container.

"What do we do with them?" Riley asked.

"We look through it." Ben replied as if he were answering a dumb question. Riley looked through the specs. Ben and I started to unroll it.

"Hey Riley can you help?" I asked him. He immediately stopped playing with the glasses and went to the other corner of the document and held it. Abigail was on the same side as Ben.

"Wow…"Ben gawked.

Riley's head shot up, "What?"

"The last time it was here, it was being signed." Ben replied, still in amazement.

"History in the making, well, almost…" I replied.

"Uh…there's another tour coming." Riley said getting our attention back.

"Turn it over." Ben ordered. We did gently. "Spectacles." Riley gave him the glasses. Ben put them on. "Wow…"

"What do you see?" Abigail asked.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" Riley asked excitedly.

"It says Heere at the wall. Spelled with two e's. Here take a look." He handed me the glasses. I put the glasses on.

What I saw amazed me. It was a beautiful Irish cross with a Celtic knot inside of the bottom of it. Across the top was written 'Heere at the wall' written in beautiful script. "Oh my gosh…Celtic knot and an Irish cross…Beautiful…Here look at this." I tried to hand Riley the specs, but Abigail took them. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Wow…"Abigail exclaimed.

"Why can't they say go to this place, here's the treasure, spend wisely?" Riley asked.

"That would make things simpler…But what would happen if it got into the wrong hands?" I asked him thinking about it. Then something caught my eye at the window. "Oh no…" Ian and his men were here.

Riley ran over to the window. "How did they find us?"

"Ian has unlimited resources and he's smart." Ben replied as he and Abigail rolled up the document.

"Don't forget he's greedy, malicious, and determined, and all of those things together, is terrible." I added walking over to the window behind Riley to get a closer look.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted." Abigail said.

"Well, we don't want them to have the declaration or the glasses. But we, especially, don't want them to have them together." Ben replied.

Riley grabbed my hand and taking me away from the window. "So, what do we do?" He asked Ben.

"We separate the lock from the key, we're splitting up." Ben answered.

"Good idea." Abigail agreed.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Who's going with who?" I asked Ben.

"You're staying with Riley and Abigail. I'm going solo." He retorted. "I'm taking this." He grabbed the outer red container; put the document in the inner container, handed it to Abigail and took the glasses. "And these. Call me if you have any problems."

"Like if we're caught and killed?" Riley suggested.

"What about if we're kidnapped, taken hostage, find out we're actually on some island in the middle of the ocean and we've been brainwashed by Ian, till the point we forget who we are and he uses us to his own personal benefit?" I suggested.

"Yeah, those would be big problems." Ben retorted. "And Bianca, sometimes I worry about you…Take care of her…" He left.

"I will." All three of us answered.

"Did he mean the document, Abby, or me?" I wondered aloud.

"The document." Abigail answered.

But at the same time Riley answered, "You."

"I thought it was Abby…huh…I don't know what or who he meant…" I replied as we went out of the building.

"Let's walk this way." Abigail said as turned sharply to the left. Riley and I quickly followed. We headed to a large crowded sidewalk. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following us. That was a bad plan. Not only were two of Ian's henchmen following us, it was Victor and McGregor, they were they fastest and most hostile. And to top it off they saw me too and started to speed up.

"Uh…I think we should start running now…" I told them. Abigail looked behind and saw them.

"Uh, Riley…"Abigail said getting his attention.

He looked behind, "Time to run."

All three of us started sprinting.

"In here." Abigail said opening a door. It led into a farmer's market.

After a few seconds, I realized something. Abigail wasn't with us anymore.

"Uh, Riley, Abby's gone. And McGregor's still after us."

"Just keep running." He replied.

I looked around the market for some type of alley or a place to hide. Then something caught my eye; a secluded alleyway. "I got an idea." I pulled him into the alley. "Do you trust me?"

He looked at me perplexed. "Uh, yeah…You haven't given me a reason not to yet…wh-" I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him roughly. He stood there frozen like a statue for almost a minute. I started to pull away. It probably wasn't the best idea. McGregor ran past us, after thirty seconds I pulled away. "Sorry, McGregor was right behind us and I couldn't think of any other options that would look less suspicious. I mean teenagers and college kids use the alleyways sometimes for making out-"

"I get it. Good idea."

"Ok…Let's go find Abby."

**Abigail's POV:**  
I ran through the market alone. Riley and Bianca had somehow disappeared and had gone a different pathway. I looked around for the two doppelganger twits. I hopped over the counter into the small shopping stand that sold meat. I sat down with my knees to my chest, clutching the declaration.

"If you're not a steak you don't belong here." The clerk told me.

I looked up at her and took a rasped, ragged breath and replied in a whisper. "I'm just trying to hide from my ex-husband."

"Who? Baldy?" She asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Honey stay as long as you like." She retorted.

I sighed relieved. "Thank you."

"You want something?" The woman asked the bald man. He didn't answer. "Do you want something?" She repeated.

"Shut up." He left.

"I see why you left him." She told me.

After ten minutes, I left the meat stand and went a bit further in the market and hid behind a flower stand. The bald man had just passed by for the second time. Then, suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and abruptly turned me around. The person, well, people behind me were Bianca and Riley.

"Where were you?" I asked them.

"Uh, hiding…"Riley replied.

"What else would we be doing? C'mon." Bianca helped me up and we ran out of the market and to city hall.

**Ben's POV:**  
I tried to get into another short cut through a small construction site, but the gate was locked. I ran over to a fire escape ladder and went up to the roof. Phil was still behind me. I ran across the roofs of the townhouses; and came to an abrupt dead end.

"Hey Gates!" Phil called to me, I turned around with my hands up. "Enough man, give me the document."

"Alright, Phil." I replied. I tossed him the document.

**Bianca's POV:**  
We ran into a crowded bridge tunnel. Abigail and I got ahead of the crowd; Riley got stuck behind a crowd of people. Abigail got ahead of me and accidentally ran into a bicycler, fell and lost the document. I watched it roll across the street. I ran after it. I had done this before, the trick was to not get hit and killed. Just as I was about to get it, the light turned green. A semi was coming. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pulling me out of the road. I looked next to me, it was Riley. Riley, Abigail, and I looked ahead of us; Ian picked up the declaration, checked it was inside, and slowly made his way towards us. We all got up and started running. We had to get the heck out of there. This time we weren't chased though.

"We might want to call Ben." I told them as we turned the corner and started to walk. Riley got out his phone and called Ben.

**Ben's POV:**  
"What?" I answered.

"We lost it." Riley replied.

"What?" I asked surprised, a little mad.

"We lost the Declaration. Ian took it." Riley replied. I took the phone away from my ear and cursed. This was terrible.

"Yeah…Uh, okay... Are you alright? You all alright?" I asked anxiously.

Riley sighed. "Abigail ran into a bicycler and Bianca almost got hit by a semi. But, yeah we're all alright…I'm sorry Ben."

"We'll be fine. Meet me at the car." I hung up.

**Bianca's POV:**  
Riley hung up the phone. "We're meeting Ben at the car." He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

We headed to the car, but stopped short. The FBI was there and they had Ben. Ben saw us, they didn't. He looked at us as if to tell us to leave quietly and quickly. Abigail and Riley started to go; I stayed behind watched Ben for minute or two. Riley pulled me away. "If you stayed any longer the FBI would have seen. First, you almost get hit and scare me half to death-" Riley started. I cut him off.

"I've done it before. The trick's not to get hit."

"Okay, let's see in the past three years in working for the FBI, you have a longer medical bill than I do, well, did." Riley replied.

"You never came out of your office." I pointed out.

"That isn't the point. You could have gotten hurt! I know your track record when it comes to cases! You get hurt, maimed, actually, a lot."

"How do you know my track record?" I asked confused.

"Who do you think made all of the tests that got you back in shape to go on other assignments?"

I looked down, thinking of all of the things I've done. "…Then you'd definitely know my record…"

"Yeah…it's not the best one health wise. But you did have a lot of determination to get back out there. I respect that."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

We headed to a park several blocks away from where we saw Ben. Riley sat on the bench. Abigail paced behind it. I sat in the grass. Abigail took a deep breath and leaned on the bench. "Riley, do you know how to get in touch with Ian?"

"Excuse me?" Riley asked, looking up at her bewildered.

I sighed, "I do. Riley, can I borrow your phone?"

Riley looked at me like I had lost my mind. "What?"

"We need to get Ben out of jail and getting a criminal out of jail is a criminal act. Ian's the only criminal we know." Abigail explained.

"Well, actually, I know more. But Ian's the only one available, the rest are on life sentences or about to receive the death penalty, not that'd I'd really want to call them, I'm kinda the reason quite a few of them are in that state…" I added shaking my head, and then looked at Riley, "Can I borrow the phone?" He nodded unhappily and gave me the phone. "Thank you." I gave him half a smile. I dialed the number I had remembered.

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Phil, let me talk to Ian." I told him.

"Are you crazy?! No way. I'm not letting you near him, not after what happened."

I sighed. "Phil, it was the only way he'd finance the trip."

"I promised you I'd talk to him and you didn't listen." He retorted.

"That was two years ago!" I yelled at him.

"You cheated on me for the treasure!" He retorted.

"You were engaged and never told me! I needed funding for the treasure and he only wanted one thing in return and talking to him wouldn't have helped. Just give the phone to Ian."

"Fine…" He groaned and gave Ian the phone.

"Miss Bianca, I didn't think I'd hear from you this soon. Have a nice old lovers quarrel? It was a damper how that relationship ended, but I liked my hand in it."

"What you did could be considered rape and will be one of the reasons you will be arrested. I have a business wager for you, however."

"What hotel would you like to go to?" I could tell that he was smiling.

"Ian Howe, you are willful and malicious." I retorted.

"Did you just call me skillful and delicious?" Ian retorted.

"Oh, good grief…"I muttered.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged on those accounts."

"You're guilty of many things, Ian. Those two things aren't on the year long list. Now can we talk about the business wager?" I retorted. This was not getting anywhere.

He laughed. "We already talked about that. You said no."

"Screw you!"

He laughed harder. "You've already done that. You're welcome to again too."

"This is impossible…"I muttered taking the phone away from my ear. "Abby, can you talk to him? I'm getting nowhere." She nodded and took the phone.

"Phil too?" Riley asked.

"I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you mean. I have scruples…Ian was an impulsive mistake…And definitely not worth it…" I retorted watching Abigail talk to Ian with greater ease than I did.


	10. Chapter 10: Busting Ben

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who have been reading this story. I really enjoy writing it. I just finished chapter thirteen in word. I'm at the part right before Riley and Abby get taken hostage and they go actually find the treasure. **

**I reveal the movie reference in Chapter 7 at the end of the chapter.**

**I don't own National Treasure. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Busting Ben

**Ben's POV:**  
Sandusky put his coffee mug on the table. "That's some story." He said when I finished.

"Well, it's the same story I tried to tell you guys" I looked at one of the agents for a second then looked back at Sandusky, "before the Declaration was stolen."

"By you." Sandusky said.

"No by Ian. I stole it to stop him. I did it alone. Dr. Chase, nor, my sister, Bianca, was involved. And Ian still ended up with the Declaration of Independence." I retorted looking down.

"Because of you."

I looked at him.

"So, here's your options; door number one, you go to prison for a very long time; door number two, we're going to get back the Declaration of Independence, you help us find it, and you still go to prison for a very long time, but you feel better inside." He continued.

"Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Someone's gotta go to prison, Ben."

"Right." I agreed.

He picked up the glasses. "So, what are these for?"

"It's a way to read the map." I replied.

He put the glasses on the table. "Right. Knights Templar, Free Masons, invisible treasure map. So what'd it say?"

"Heere at the Wall." I answered. "Nothin' else. Just another clue."

I watched him fiddle with the glasses, switching the lenses back and forth between the green and the blue. "There's more to it." I muttered. Then abruptly my cell phone rang. All of the FBI agents in the office set up to listen in on the call. Sandusky gave the phone to me.

"Yes?" I answered it.

"Hello Ben. How are you?" It was Ian.

"Um…chained to a desk…"I retorted.

"Sorry to hear that. I want you to meet me on the flight deck of the USS Entropies. Do you know where that is?"

"New York." I replied.

"Meet me there at ten o'clock. Bring those glasses you found at Independence Hall. Yeah, I know about the glasses. You can take a look at the Declaration and then be on your way."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that." I replied sarcastically.

"I told you from the start, I only wanted to borrow it. You can have it and the glasses. I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte."

I looked at Sandusky. He nodded. "I'll be there." I told him.

"And you can tell the FBI agents listening in on this call that if they what the declaration and not a box of confetti, you come alone." He hung up.

**Bianca's POV:**  
"So…Does anyone have any money? I only have forty-five left and I don't do camping."

"I forgot your version of camping or roughing it is being in a hotel." Abigail laughed.

"With everything you do, you don't like camping?" Riley asked.

I laughed. "Can't stand camping; Dad took me and Ben on a camping trip, hated the sleeping in the tent, no bathrooms, lack of food, lack of a shower. Actually the only part I liked was exploring the forests with Ben."

"Then you're in luck. Ben gave me this" She took out my wallet, "while you and Riley were inside getting his watch." She handed me my wallet. I put my money in my wallet and counted the total.

"Okay. That's much better. I have nearly five hundred and fifty. That'll pay for a room and most likely room service. You guys got any money?"

"I got eighty. Two tens, four fives, and two twenties; I have some spare change too. Not much." Riley replied.

"I have a few hundreds…"Abigail replied.

"Oo…We could go shopping…"I said not seriously and started laughing.

"Ben said you were the least serious in your family." Riley said softy with a laugh.

"Okay. Now time to be serious, okay, I stay at a hotel here few times a year. I stay at another one a lot more, so they won't look into this one. Tell them that you are calling about my room and that I am too busy at the moment to call and I'll pick up the key and expect the room to be ready in three hours. During that three hours, you and Abby are going to go set up the tracking system we were talking about. I'm going to get some new clothes for Ben. I talked to Ian after you two finished the deal and we plotted a strategy to get Ben away from the agency and he's gonna need clothes."

"Alright…"Abigail agreed hesitantly, "We might want to go to the store and get real food. So I could do that, while Riley sets up the system."

"And meet up outside the hotel?" I suggested.

"Which hotel?" Abigail asked.

"It's a Holiday Inn Express, four blocks away from here." I replied.

Abigail nodded. "Alright, where's a store? I'm not sure I want to go back to the farmer's market."

"Down the street, make a right. Go two more blocks, cross the street; go make a left, go down four blocks…. I've been here a few times. Maps got a little annoying while I was on assignments. So I memorized the area I was in before I went. The trick is not to mix it up with other areas. If you do then you get lost and that's not fun. Sorry got a little side tracked. Do you want me to repeat the directions?"

Abigail shook her head. "No I've got it. I go down the street, make a right, go two blocks, cross the street, go left, walk four blocks, there's the store."

"Yup." I replied nodding.

"And where's the hotel?"

"If you start here than you just go down the street and it's across the street at the corner." I replied.

"Ok, that's simple enough." She left.

"Am I allowed to talk now? You women go on forever." Riley finally spoke up.

I looked at him. "Of course you're allowed to talk. I'm sorry we made you feel like you couldn't. Abby and I can be like that at times…We've been friends for a while, I think it's a girl thing…But I should learn a trick for that...I haven't found one yet…and now I'm rambling. I do that when I don't know what to say…or when I'm nervous… It just happens. Sometimes I talk in circles too. I starting to think it's a disease… Sorry, go ahead…"

"Okay…Let's see what I've gotten so far from this since we got here. You dated one of the henchmen that's trying to kill us,"

"I dated Phil two years ago; I was naïve, innocent and didn't know he was engaged. I broke it off when I found out." I cut him off.

"It's none of my business…I was just curious."

"It's fine." I got the number out of my purse and gave it to him. "Here's the number for the hotel…My job's not gonna take me too long. Where are you gonna be?"

"Do you know where the closest Starbucks is?" He asked.

"Yeah, two blocks, take a left and there's the Starbucks."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"I really wouldn't be much help with the tracking system; I'd just kinda stand there."

"Not tech savvy?" Riley asked, with a laugh.

"No, not really, I'm not very good at creating those sorts of things." I answered, slightly sheepish. "And besides, I think we would get this done faster if we split up, I'd be less likely to distract you."

Riley smiled. "How would you be distracting?"

A blush flooded my cheeks. "Talking, I guess…Uh…I'd better go get those clothes. I'll meet you at the hotel…" With that said I left.

**AN2: The movie reference in Chapter 7 was Kindergarten Cop. Did anyone guess that? I love that movie. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to darkninja21. Thank you for following the story. **

**This chapter is short. Sorry. Other chapter will be longer. Italicized are deep subconscious thoughts. **

**I don't own National Treasure. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Trouble

"Scream, Gates, and I'll ignore Howe's request not to shoot you. Come quietly and all will be pleasant." Shaw hissed into my ear as he took hold of me abruptly. "You'll come with me, Gates, without a word." He pressed the gun into my lower back. "Now, move!" He demanded pushing me forward, holding me tighter. I reluctantly followed his instructions after looking at my gun strap. He had one of my guns and it was fully loaded.

**Riley's POV:**  
"It doesn't take this long to pick out clothes. She should have been back by now. She would have been the first back."

"I'm sure she's fine, Riley. Bianca knows how to take care of herself." Abigail replied calmly.

"Obviously, you've never seen her track record." I retorted. I was worried about her. Her nickname is trouble. She's famous in the bureau for it. It doesn't matter if she had a gun or not.

"Did you check if she was already in the hotel?"

"Yes. That was the first thing I did when I came back." I replied vexed. "What if she was taken by Ian or Shaw or one of the other guys?"

"What if the FBI found her and have her?" Abigail countered.

"Then she would have gotten off lucky compared to being with Ian, who knows what he would do to her."

"Let's get a room. We can't do anything for her now. If Ian has her, then we will see her again. He won't kill her. By the way he looked at her last night and the way they talked on the phone, he still has a thing for her. He won't kill her right off."

"No, he'll rape her, then kill her. I should have just gone with her."

"There isn't anything we can do about it now. She has the most of the money. We have to find somewhere cheap to stay. We'll find her after we get Ben back."

I nodded and we left.

**Bianca's POV:**  
Every time I tried to fight Shaw, I got hurt. After a while of fighting Shaw for freedom, I couldn't move. Well, I could move, but it was excruciatingly painful. When Phil saw me, he took me out of Shaw's grasp and carried me into one of the vans and placed me on one of the bench seats.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. He wasn't supposed to harm you. I'll make sure Shaw gets his when the time comes. Ian's not going to be very happy when he sees you. Nothing's gonna harm you while you're here, not while I'm around." I heard Phil say as I faded out of consciousness.

**Riley's POV:**  
I stared at the ceiling worrying about Bianca and what had happened to her. This was different from the assignments she went on. She always had back up and ways to communicate. This time she was alone. Her phone had been left in the van. I left the ear pieces in the van as well.

_What if something had happened to her? _

_What if Ian had taken her and did something to her? _

_Why is this causing me to stay awake? _

_I'm worried, yeah. She's Ben's sister. That's probably why_. _She's sweet and kind and she's gets into trouble a lot, more than anyone I've ever heard of…._

_What would have happened if I had met Bianca first? _

_How did we not meet before now?_ _We worked in the same building. I created all of her tests for training and getting her in shape. I created her gadgets. Anything with technology, I did for her. She passed my office enough times to memorize the decorations on the outside…._

_What if…_

_I hope we find her soon. I hope if we can't find her, the FBI has her._


	12. Chapter 12: SING

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to darkninja21 and the anonymous guest (the guest knows who they are). **

**I have to say I think this is my favorite chapter that I have written. It was so much fun to write.**

**By now I think you all know about my little obsession with movies, there are a lot of references in the story. There is a huge one in this chapter and is for everyone who is a fan of Sandra Bullock and Miss Congeniality. **

**Did anyone guess that Bianca was a movie reference herself? A very light one, but still a reference all the same. She was inspired by a character, so I still own Bianca, she is my character, but two aspects of her were inspired by a character of the same name if you can name which character and where the character is from, they will get a prize. **

**Speaking of Winners: Phillipfan24 won the contest before last. So, they can message me if they want their prize. **

**As always I don't own National Treasure. I also do not own Miss Congeniality.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Twelve: S.I.N.G.

**Bianca's POV:**  
"Hello Bianca, it's good to see you're starting to come to."

That was not a voice I never wanted to wake up to again. Menacing and cruel, the worst kind of despicable that's what Ian Howe was and his voice displayed nothing less. Whoever said that the eyes were the window to the soul, didn't let whoever they were describing talk before they made the theory.

I just stared at him while he went on. Why even bother with a reply now? The man is clearly enjoying hearing his own voice.

I sighed and opened my eyes. We were in a hotel room. _Something tells me I don't want to know how I got here. _

"It seems you didn't comply with Shaw." He said as he bent down to my level and lifted my chin. I turned my head annoyed. "Even with the bruises and the cuts, you are lovely." He shifted his hand position and started to pull me closer to him.

_Oh, this was not going to happen to me again. _

I went to get one of my guns. I would only wound him, not kill him. If I killed him, I'd have to face murder charges and possibly the death penalty.

_Really, would the world be that bad without a guy like Ian, well Ian in this case, running around?_

_No, it wouldn't, but I'm not going to jail because I tried to kill the man._

I put my hand to my gun strap, both of my guns were missing, and, I don't know why I didn't realize this a little sooner, Riley's jacket was gone too.

"Give me back my guns and my jacket, Ian." I sneered.

"Your jacket?" He retorted feigning surprise, "And all this time, I thought it was Riley's."

I couldn't help, but gasp.

_How could he have known that?_

He chuckled darkly, "It was hard to hide the ripped formal. It is too bad that happened though, purple is truly your best color. The blue though is nice too, but you look ravishing in purple."

_'And you'd ravish me, I'm sure.'_ I thought disgusted.

I pushed him away roughly, "I don't know what your exact problem is yet, but I know it's going to be excruciatingly difficult to pronounce. I told you after that night, you were never to go near me again. I did everything you asked to fund this damn treasure with the only request that you'd leave me alone. Now I've tried to see things through your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now. I have things to do and a treasure to find." I started to make my way to the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Bianca." He blocked my way to the door. He smiled darkly, "You're staying right here, until I say otherwise."

"I am leaving. I want the jacket back first though. I can replace the guns, I just want the jacket." I replied calmly.

"That jacket's important to you, isn't it?"

"It's not mine. I'd rather return it to who it belongs to. It should be with him." I replied.

"You're not leaving."

"Why ever not?" I asked snarkily, pretending to care what he had to say next.

"You belong to me."

"I know you have a right to an opinion, but hear me when I say: I have a right to think you're stupid, especially if you think I am your property. One time does not make me your property. Any woman who says 'No' is not your property, not a sleazy hooker who will do you for minimal pay or a young doe-eyed girl who realizes what she got into a little late in the process." I shoved him hard, well hard enough thankfully to get to the door, open it, and start to leave.

"You leave, I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them." He threatened. "With your guns, all will be left would be your DNA on the evidence."

I stopped for a second and turned to him, "I'm not stupid, Ian. You should try that treat on someone who it does work on. Since you have the weapons and have removed them from me, your fingerprints will be all over the weapons, not only that, but there's more to crime investigation than fingerprints. We have better ways of finding information now. If you were to do as you threatened, they could only detain me for 48 hours because they'd have no real evidence, and I wouldn't have had a motive." With that said, I ran.

I was almost out of the lobby when I crashed in to something. I looked up, cross that last part; I crashed into someone and landed on my butt.

McGregor slowly turned around. I quickly got up and tried to make a break for it. McGregor grabbed me and restrained me from leaving. A couple of seconds later, Victor was on my other side. Each one grabbed an arm, lifted me up, and started to carry me back to the room.

"Oh, c'mon guys, can't you just let me go? I know I'm gorgeous, but we all really have to move past that point. We all know you guys are going to see me again, but why not let me spend that time with my friends?" I tried to reason.

They remained silent.

"I could scream, ya know." I told them. "Do you know how much attention that would attract?"

Again silent.

_Hey, why not scream? I'll get my guns, and the jacket, back another way. And it'll get a lot of attention._

I screamed my head off. In the process, I hit McGregor in the solaflex hard. He let go and almost doubled over. Victor shifted behind me, and held me tight.

"Can you sing, Victor?" I asked. He looked at me strangely. "I'll take that as a no. Well, let me teach you." I replied a little darker than I thought. "Solaflex" I hit him in the solaflex. "Instep." I stopped on his foot. "Nose" I punched him in the nose. He let go. "Groin." I turned around and kicked him hard in the groin. "That's how you sing." I told him as he fell to the floor. "I'd love to give you more lessons, but I have to run now. Need anymore, buy 'Miss Congeniality'! Bye!" I sprinted out of there.

I was definitely past the hotel now. I'd say four or five blocks away but that wasn't good enough. That was nowhere near good enough. I needed to find Riley and Abby.

I slowed down for a second, flexed out my hands and massaged them, rolled my shoulders and started running again. After another couple of blocks, I had to stop, I needed food. It had been over a day since I had eaten anything.

I looked around me to get a sense of where I was at. I was at the corner of Charles and Frankford, Hagele's Bakery wasn't too far to walk to, and their food, if my memory served me right, was pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13: Breakfast at Hagele's

**AN: Happy Halloween Everyone! And to the people who don't celebrate this wonderful day, Happy Wednesday!**

**I thought I would give you guys a chapter for Halloween. Wow, thirteen chapters, not very many but that's a lot of movie to fit in thirteen chapters. **

**The Next chapter they're actually going to find the treasure, I just need to write that part. That'll come out probably this weekend or next week depending on what I'm doing.**

**Good news though, I actually wrote the epilogue, so I only have one chapter to write and then this story will be finished. But do you guys want another story? **

**I have one planned for Book of Secrets and ideas for two more after that, but I don't know. **

**Is one story enough for you guys? Or do you want one, maybe two, or three more?**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

Chapter Thirteen: Breakfast at Hagele's

I sat in silence in a booth in Hagele's Bakery cradling a cup of mint tea in my hands waiting for my food to come. I started to wonder about how my purse wasn't ransacked, but the rest of me was.

_That doesn't make any sense._

I took out my wallet and looked inside, all of the bills were gone. The jacket was stuffed in the purse though.

_That's strange. _

I checked the pockets, nothing was inside them.

"Weird..." I sighed and took out my phone from the bottom and turned it on. I'm lucky I still have it and that it's got a battery. I called Abby.

"Hi Abby..." I greeted sheepishly.

"Bianca?! Bianca, is that you? Are you okay? Where have you been?" Abby replied sounding sort of, okay very, panicky.

"Yes it's me. I'm okay. I got myself into a bind, but now I'm out and I need to speak to Riley. Can you put him on the phone?"

"Uh, yeah…"

**Abigail's POV:**

"Riley?" I called for him. He came out of the other room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's Bianca. She's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." I replied.

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine. I don't know where she is, she didn't say." I replied handing him the phone.

**Riley's POV:**

"Bianca, what's going on?" I asked, "How did you get a phone?"

"I snatched my Blackberry from the van while I was getting out when we were going to see my dad. I need you to come to Hagele's Bakery. It's on Barnett St. I'll explain when you get here and bring money. Ian took all of my cash. I didn't notice that until after I ordered either." She replied, and then asked nicely after a short pause, "Can you please just come to the bakery?"

"Sure, yeah, let me just get directions and I'll be right there." I replied. At least, she was okay.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She replied and hung up.

"Hey, I'm going to go get Bianca. I'll be back in a bit." I told Abigail. I quickly got ready to go and rushed to the front desk to get directions.

'_She had to be at the bakery farthest from the hotel_.' I thought, leaving with the directions.

**Bianca's POV:**

A half an hour later, Riley showed up.

"You had to pick the bakery the farthest from the hotel?"

"Yeah, if there's a tracking device in the phone, Ian wouldn't have known where you were staying, and it's far enough from Ian's hotel that it'll take longer than you did to find me, not that he's particularly concerned with me at the moment. I think he would be more concerned with Ben at the moment because that's the only way he'll ever find that treasure. I didn't really think about how far it was from you and Abby."

Riley took a deep breath, "It's a good reason though. Let me see your phone."

I handed him the phone.

"Can I take this apart? I'm gonna make sure there isn't a tracking device in here. I doubt it, but it won't hurt to check."

"As long as you can put it back together, go ahead."

He laughed, "Yeah, that won't be a problem." He started to take it apart. "Now what happened with Ian?"

I told him everything that happened with Ian while he worked with my phone. He and I were laughing by the end of the story. "Who know a movie could actually get you out of that situation." He said at the end of the story.

"I know, but it was the first thing I thought of."

"Good idea though." He replied as he finished putting my phone together. He gave me my phone back. I put it back in my purse. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He got the bill and paid, and then we left to meet up with Abby.


	14. Chapter 14 Part One: Going to Church

**AN: Okay, you guys asked for it, so I complied the best I can. This chapter is in parts. So here is part one.**

**This part is dedicated to the Guest that reviewed on chapter 13, they know who they are, and WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife. Little note to WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife, I love your pen name. I love Harry Potter, my favorite character is also a Gryffindor, but he is not a Weasley. I'm a Seamus Fan. **

**Okay, back to National Treasure time because this is a National Treasure fic. Yay National Treasure! **

**So funny thing about this whole chapter, it's the only one of the whole story that isn't finished and it's the last normal chapter. You will see what I mean when I end up getting to chapter 15.**

**Very short, but others will be longer. Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen Part One: Going to Church

Riley and I met up with Abby and we went to a local internet cafe so we could track Ben and Ian. Abby called Shaw's phone and after a couple of seconds from what I could tell the phone had been handed over to Ben.

"Turns out helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act, and he's the only criminal we knew. So we called him and made a deal." She paused for a few seconds, "Yeah, we all are. Riley's right here doing something clever with a computer."

"I'm tracking him through the G-" Riley started to say. Abby put the phone to his ear, "Hey, I'm tracking you through the GPS through Shaw's phone, they take a turn anywhere we don't want, we'll know it so-"

He got cut off again by Abby putting the phone back to her ear. "If Ian tries to double cross us, we can call the FBI and tell them right where you are and where to find Ian." She paused again. "Right across the street from where we're hiding at the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway." She paused, "Simple, 'heere at the wall' Wall Street and Broadway." She took a breath and said, "Ben, there is a catch. We made Ian believe he could have the treasure. It was the only way we could get this far."

"He's here." Riley annouced as the computer started beeping. Riley closed it out. We went over to the window to watch Ian and Ben and what was going to happen.

"Here we go." Riley said lightly.

We watched as Ben grabbed the pipe and the Declaration and started to go. Ian stopped him.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." I said quietly to myself. Riley looked at me curiously.

**Ben's POV:**

"Just a moment Ben." Ian said.

I turned around, "Ian, if you break our deal, the FBI will only be a few minutes behind you. You might get away, you might not."

"Is that all the map said?" He asked.

"Every word."

He smiled, "Oh Ben, you know the key to running a convincing bluff, every once in a while you've got to be holding all the cards." He nodded to one of his guys, and they opened the car door to their truck. They had just gotten more personal.

"Dad..."

The car door shut.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Trinity Church, we have to go inside Trinity Church."

Ian looked around at the flags, "Good." As he passed by me, he said, "Why don't you ask Dr. Chase and Riley to join us? I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Oh, and while you at it you can find your minx of a sister, she's seemed to have escaped where we had here. Pity about sisters, you never know what they're going to do."


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two: Beneath the Church

**AN: Here's Part Two of Chapter 14.** **There is still more to come. The reason it is in parts is because I am posting it after I write the scene, plus important part of the movie, want to get it all in. **

**I don't own National Treasure. I only own Bianca and any part of the story that isn't in the movie. **

**Short part, but enjoy. Other chapters will be longer. **

Chapter Fourteen Part Two: Beneath the Church

"Are you alright?" I asked Dad.

"What do you think? I'm a hostage." He replied, "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

Phil and Shaw directed Dad to a seat I went over to Ian, "Let him go, Ian."

"When we find the treasure." Ian replied nonchalantly.

"No, now." I replied irritated. He didn't need to be involved in this. "Or you can figure out the clues for yourself. Good luck." I said handing him the glasses.

"Ben, I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." He replied.

The doors open and three of Ian's men were with Riley, Abigail and Bianca. The directed them to their seats. Abigail went into the row first and Riley gently guided Bianca in front of him, so she was in the middle.

_Something happened to make him do that. I'll find out why later. _

"Let's have a look at that map." Ian said. I followed him to an isle a few rows ahead.

I put on the glasses and looked at the map, switching the position of the red and blue spectacles, I was able to see the next clue: **_Beneath Parkington Lane_**

"Here take a look." I said handing them to Ian. He put on the glasses and looked at the clue.

"Parkington Lane."

"Beneath Parkington Lane." I corrected.

**Bianca's POV:**

"Why would the map lead us here and take us somewhere else? What's the purpose?" Ian asked.

"Just another clue." Dad answered.

"Could be a dead guy. A lot of people had odd names back then." I murmured to Riley. He shrugged, and whispered, "Maybe."

"Dad." Ben called back to him, trying to get him to be quiet.

"Parkington Lane has to be here somewhere." Ben said looking around.

"A street inside the church..." Ian commented.

Ben shook his head, "Not inside, beneath." Ben nodded, "Beneath the church."


	16. Chapter 14 Part Three: The Difference

**AN: Part Three is dediacted to jaejoong1. **

**I don't own National Treasure. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen Part Three: The Difference Between Near Death and Death

We were all pushed one by one through the door into the boiler room. I stayed close to Riley. Dad stopped Ben and I.

"Look, cooperation only lasts as long as the status quo is unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to where this thing ends, he won't need you anymore, or any of us."

"So we find a way to make sure we make sure the status quo changes in our favor." Ben replied.

"How?"

"I'm still working on it."

"I guess I'd better work on it too then." Dad said.

I looked between the two of them. "I think may have an idea, but I need a little more time on it."

"You have an idea?"

"I've been in situations that are close to this in a way, well the hostage part." I explained in a hushed tone, "I've learned a few things from them."

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed, "Park- I found it! …him"

Ian called Ben over. I went over next to Riley.

"How does it feel to be right about him being a dead guy?" Riley whispered to me.

"Pretty creepy, actually." I whispered back.

"It's a name." Ian said.

"Parkington Lane, he was a third degree master mason of the blue light." Ben started to read the grave. Victor came running over to the grave with a big object and started to pound away at the grave, interrupting Ben, "Hey!"

Ian and his men pulled the coffin out. I made a small, fast, unnoticeable motion of make a cross in front of my heart; I was taking no chances with the dead. This was bad luck as it is.

The skeleton dropped out of his coffin.

"Careful no one steps in 'im." Shippen said trying to be funny. They set down the coffin on top of him.

We all looked into the tomb.

"Okay, who wants to go into the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley asked.

"Right, McGreggor, Victor, you stay here." Ian instructed them, "And if anyone should come out without me, well use your own imagination."

I held back a laugh, he just asked his two stupidest men to use their imaginations. They were all brawn and no brain, getting by them would be a breeze.

Ian looked inside, and then looked back at Ben, "Shall we?"

Ben went inside. Ian went after him. Dad followed them Shaw and Shippen followed. Riley helped Abby up and inside. Phil went in and then I was in between Phil and Riley.

We made our way through the tunnel. As Riley passed Ben, he put a hand on Ben's shoulder, Ben gave him a look, I couldn't depict and Riley nodded. Riley took my hand and we went ahead. Ben had stopped Abby though.

I looked to Riley, "What was that about?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"The look and the nod."

"Oh, it's a brother thing. He wants me to make sure nothing happens to you." He explained. "Not that I would let anything happen to you again anyway."

I looked back at Ben and Abby, they were kissing. A smile formed on my face.

_Good for them._

"Why does that never happen to me?" I heard Shippen's unmistakable Scottish accent

**(Author Thought: ****_It happened to you in Christy, stop mopping. _****AN:Sorry I think that every time I hear him say that line I had to get it out.)**

We walked on to a rickety, ancient platform and there was a wood and metal object in front of us.

"What is that?" I asked Ben.

"It's a chandelier." He answered in amazement, lighting it with his torch. He lowered it.

"Wow…" Riley and I said looking down.

"Look at the elevators." Ben said.

"The dumb waiter system…" Ian commented.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" Shippen asked.

"Same way they built the pyramids and the Great Wall of China" Ben replied.

"The aliens helped them" Riley said look up.

"That or they had too much spare time on their hands." I replied, slightly agreeing with his amusing statement.

"Right lets go." Shaw said.

"Wait," Ian stopped him.

"I'm not going out on that thing. Two hundred years of termite damage and rot." Dad complained rationally.

"Dad." Ben and I both said at the same time.

"Do what he says." Ben told him. Dad went down the steps and we all followed him. As we walked down planks fell, and Riley's hand was tighter on mine than it was before.

"Right under the Trinity graveyard that's probably why nobody ever found this." Dad said.

_'I sincerely didn't need to know that.'_ I thought almost terrified, starting to be really glad about having Riley's hand in mine.

The whole area started to shake.

"What is that?" Riley asked.

After the shaking stopped, Ian answered, "Subway."

Everyone nodded in agreement. As we started to make our way through again, Shaw took a step ahead and the platform broke. He fell through the platform and all the way to his death. The platform under Riley, Ben and I started to break.

"You trust me?" Riley asked me quickly.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

He grabbed a hold of me, put my arms around his neck, and he jumped on to a stronger platform below us.

_Hot damn, this is cliché, but I think I've just found myself a hero in Riley. Techie guys usually aren't the heroes. _

He got up and helped me up and we looked up at the commotion that was going on above us. Everyone was jumping on to the elevator. Ben and Abby were still trying to get to safety.

"Here," Riley said reach for the document, but as Ben was about to hand him the document, he and Abby's elevator plummeted down. The ropes started to break. Ben held on to the platform and Abby slid. Ben caught her right before she fell to her death.

"Get down there." Dad told them. "Get down there!"

The document started to slide, then Ben had to choose between Abby and the document.

Ben swung the platform, dropped Abby on one below it and caught the Declaration.

The platform started to break and Ben slid down.

"Ben!" Abby and I yelled in terror. Dad threw him a rope and he grabbed it and swung on to the platform near Abby. He apologized for dropping her.

"I would have done the same thing to you." She replied.

"I would have dropped you both," Riley commented, "freaks."

"I would have dropped the Declaration. We would have found it…eventually." I disagreed as we made our way down to them.

The elevator came down to us.

"Get on." Ian commanded.

"Ian," Ben shook his head, "It's not worth it."

"Do you imagine anyone of your three lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's?"

"There's four of us on this platform, Ian." I corrected.

"And I wasn't talking to you." Ian replied and then said before I had a chance to say anything, "We go on."

"Status quo." Dad reminded us, "Keep the status quo."

We got on to the platform.


	17. Chapter 14 Part Four: Tricking Ian

**AN: Last Part of Chapter 14! Woohoo! YAY!**

**Now since I did this, can everyone who said update do me a favor in return: review please. You guys practically got 4 chapters in 1 tonight. and there are two more chapters after this. Because even though I am ending the movie verse here, we still don't have our happy ending for Riley and Bianca. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen Part Four: Tricking Ian

We went all the way down to the next tunnel and followed it to basically what looked like a dead end. I went over to Dad who lit the lantern that was down here. "I've got an idea." I whispered to him, by looks of Ben, I think he had the same one, "Start coming up with a story about the lantern, Ben and I will do the rest." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"What is this?" Riley asked.

"So where's the treasure?" Shippen asked.

"Well?" Ian prodded.

"This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?" Riley exclaimed.

"Yes." Ben replied.

"We were going on a two hundred year old legend, we should be glad that even this was real." I commented feigning annoyance.

"There's gotta be something more." Riley said devastated.

"Riley, there's nothing more." Ben replied.

"Another clue?"

"No, there are no more clues! That's it, okay! It's over, end of road! The treasures gone! Moved. Taken somewhere else" Ben yelled him dramatically, spelling it out for him.

"You don't have to yell at him, Ben! We're just as devastated and have as much if not more to lose than you do!"

"You didn't have to come, Bianca! You didn't have to invest as much into the treasure as you did-"

"If I didn't, we would be here!"

"And that would have saved us the disappointment!"

"You're blaming this on me?!" I exclaimed, hoping this argument would give dad enough time.

We managed to piss off Ian in the process. "Shut up!" Ian commanded, "You're not playing games now with me, are you Ben?" He asked him and then said, "Hmm…You know where it is?"

"No." Ben answered.

"Okay, go." Ian told his men. He looked at me, "Bianca, you can stay or come with us, it doesn't matter to me." He said. It was obvious on his face he wanted the latter to the two.

"You must be joking." I replied vexed.

"Too bad for you then." He said and he and his men went back up the tunnel.

"Ian, we'll be trapped." Riley exclaimed.

"Ian, don't do this." Ben said.

"You can't just leave us here."

"Obviously, he can because that's what he's doing, no matter how inhumane it is."

"She's right. I can, unless Ben tells me the next clue." Ian replied.

"There isn't another clue." Ben told him.

"Ian, listen why don't you come back down, and we can talk through this together." Riley tried to negotiate. Ian pulled out a gun on him.

"Don't speak again." Ian threatened. Riley conceded.

_Hey, wait I recognize that gun_.

"That's my gun!" I yelled at him, and then decided to feign shock. "You stole my gun!"

"I told you when we were in the hotel room, what could happen if you left."

"You would still be the suspect if you shot him. I wouldn't have a motive." I retorted.

"Clue." Ian commanded, "Where's the treasure?"

Ben remained silent.

"Ben?" Ian tried again. When Ben still didn't talk, he took the safety off.

"The Lantern." Dad spoke up.

"Dad…"Ben warned.

"The status quo has changed, Son." Dad told him with a nod.

"Don't." Ben replied.

"I would have to agree with Ben, Dad." I said going along with the charade.

"It's part of free mason teachings." Dad continued. "In King Solomon's temple there was a winding stair case, it signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue."

"What does it mean?" Ian asked.

"Boston." Ben sighed, "Its Boston."

"The Old North Church in Boston, where Thomas Newman hung a lantern in the steeple to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming, 'One if by land, two if by sea.'; one lantern under the winding stair case under the steeple, that where we need to look."

"Thank you." Ian nodded.

"Hey, hey, you have to take us with you." Dad told him.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"So you can escape in Boston?" Ian asked, "Besides with you out of the picture there's less baggage to carry."

"Did you?" Ian pointed the gun at him.

"What if there's another clue?" Ben asked.

"Then I'll know right where to find you." Ian replied, "Last chance, Bianca. You coming or not?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" I asked him, "No, not even if you were the last male organism in the galaxy you greasy, narcissistic, homicidal slimeball."

"In time, you'll come around, Bianca." He said, "See ya, Ben."

He and his men went up. Ben, Riley, and Abigail called after him.

"We're all gonna die." Riley said gravely.

"It's gonna be okay, Riley, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ben said as he passed him.

"Bianca, good idea, seems we were almost on the same page." Ben told me. Riley looked at us confused.

"It's okay, kiddo." Dad said to Riley. I think Riley was starting to grow on him.

"Okay, you three, what's going on? The British came by two lanterns, not one."

"Ian needed another clue." Dad said simply, "So we gave it to him."

"When I saw the lantern, I told Dad to make up a story and Ben and I will do the rest."

"It was fake..." Riley said processing it, "It was a fake clue."

"Yeah, we needed Ian to go, so we gave him what he wanted."

"How did you guys come up with it?"

"It was their idea ask them." Dad said, "It merely came up with the story about the lantern."

"I double majored in college before I went to grad-school. I have a BFA in Theatre and an MA in Psychology." I explained how I came up when my side, and then tried to guess how Ben did, "I think Ben came up with it on impulse…Not sure though."

"By the time, Ian figures it out and comes back here, we'll be trapped and he'll shoot us then. Either way, we're gonna die." Riley said.

"Nobody's gonna die. There's another way out." Ben told him.

"Where?"

"Through the treasure room." Ben said opening the treasure room.

With dad's help they both got it open, but when we went inside there was nothing there.

_This can't be right._

"Look's someone got here first." Riley looked between us apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ben…"Abigail told him.

"It's gone…" Ben sighed.

I sighed, "Everything we did was for nothing…"

"Listen, Ben, Bianca-"

"It may have been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates…"

"It doesn't matter." Dad replied.

"I know cause you were right."

"No, I wasn't right. This room is real. And that means the treasure is real. We're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history because you found what they left behind for us to find and understood the meaning of it. You did it, Ben. You both did. For all of us. Your grandfather, and all of us. And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong."

"I just really thought I was gonna find the treasure." Ben said.

"Okay, then we just keep looking for it." Dad told him.

"I'm in." Abby agreed.

"I'm in too, Ben. I'm promised you, I'd help find it, and I won't stop until you do." I told him.

"Okay."

"Not to be Johnny Raincloud here, but that not gonna happen because as far as I can see were still trapped down here." Riley said bring reality back to the situation. "Now, Ben where's this other way out?"

"That's it, it doesn't make any sense. Cause the first thing the builder would have done after getting down here is cut a secondary shaft back out for air and in case of cave ins."

"So there's obviously got to be more to this room than what we see." I rationalized.

Ben found an ingrained area on one of the walls and went over to it. "Could it really be that simple?" He asked looking at the different carvings. "The secret lies with Charlotte." He took out the pipe and placed it in and turned it. A part of the wall opened. We followed it all the way to the treasure room. Abby went down to the scrolls. Dad went ahead a bit. Riley went to the left ways and Ben meandered around in amazement. I looked around a bit. When I saw Riley, I laughed a bit, he was hugging a statue. Ben lighted up the whole area so we could see the the whole room.

"Yes!" Dad exclaimed.

"This place probably has more than he cave of wonders…" I said in amazement.

"Riley, are you crying?" Abby asked him.

"Look, stairs…"

We made our way back up and ended up going through someone else's grave.

"Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?" Ben asked whoever was in the church.

Sadusky showed up a half an hour later.

I did not dare to look at my boss and mentor when he made his way through the church. I was scared of losing my job.

"Just like that?" He asked when Ben gave him the Declaration.

"Just like that."

"You do know you handed me your biggest bargaining chip?" Sadusky asked him

"The Declaration of Independence isn't a bargaining chip, not to me."

"Have a seat." Sadusky told him. They sat, "So what's your offer?"

"Well how about a bribe?" Ben asked, "Say, uh, 10 billion dollars."

"I take it you found the treasure."

"It's about 5 stories beneath your shoes."

"You know the Templars and the Free Masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man to have. Not even a king… That's why they went to such lengths to keep it hidden."

"That's right." Ben agreed, "The founding fathers believe the same thing about government. Ifigure their solution will work for the treasure too."

"Give it to the people."

"Divide it amongst the Smithsonian, the Louvre, the Cairo Museum… There's thousands of years' worth of world history down there. And it belongs to the world. And everybody in it."

"You really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip."

"Look, here's what I want, Doctor Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it on her service record."

"Okay."

"Agent Bianca Gates keeps her job, and her record remains as clean as it was before she got involved in finding the treasure."

"Okay," Sadusky looked to me, "I didn't know I was thinking about firing you, Gates, I thought about suspension, but your record's clean now so you can go back to work."

I laughed, "Yes sir."

"After I'm done, I'll give you the file for your next case." Sadusky said, and then looked to Ben, "Continue."

"The credit for find would go to the entire gates family, with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole."

"What about you?"

"I would really love to not go to prison. I can't even begin to describe how much I'd love not to go to prison."

"Someone's got to go to prison, Ben."

"Well, if you've got a helicopter, I think I can help with that."

Sadusky nodded. He went over to me, "I've got a case for you that's right up your ally. There's a serial killer in Kansas. The team's already there, but they've been needing your skills."

"I'm there, Sadusky." I said taking the file.

"I'll get you a jet. It should be there by the time you and McManus get to the airport."

"Okay."

I went over to Ben.

"Gotta work?" Ben asked.

"Serial killer in Kansas."

"You're too happy about that." Ben replied.

"I love what I do." I replied.

"I'll tell everyone, you go catch your flight." He replied, "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too." I replied and I left.


	18. Chapter 15: Follow You Down

**AN: This chapter is the second to last. For every story, I write the couple has two or three songs that I can see relating to them. Beauty and the Techie has two songs that relate to this story. The first one is called Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms. This chapter is a songfic type chapter, so is Chapter sixteen. They are both fluff chapters. These two chapters are my first time doing songfic type stuff, so please take it easy.**

Chapter Fifteen: Follow You Down

**_Did you see the sky? _**

**_I think it means that we've been lost_**

**_Maybe one last time is all we need_**

**Bianca's POV:**

I was looking around at the grand opening of the new exhibit at the Smithsonian. It was a huge party to celebrate the opening actually, I had just gotten back from Kansas. I was glad we finished before opening, I wanted to see this.

'_Riley?'_ I saw him make his way through the crowd. He looked kind of bored.

**Riley's POV:**

I can't say this was the best thing I've ever been to; I had more fun when I was in the van while Ben and Bianca were in the gala. Ben was with Abigail, and they were having a great time talking to all of the different high society people. Bianca was in Kansas helping track down a serial killer.

'_Bianca?_' I saw Bianca, or someone who looked exactly like her, wandering through the crowd. She was supposed to be in Kansas.

I made my way over to her, "I thought you were supposed to be in Kansas."

She turned around and smiled. "Riley!" She hugged me, "I thought I had saw you."

Before I could hug her back she let go, "Weren't you in Kansas?"

"We finished the case, and so…yeah…"

"It's good to see you."

**_I can't really help it _**

**_If my tongue's all tied in knots_**

**_Jumping off a bridge is just the farthest _**

**_That I've ever been_**

**Bianca's POV**:

"...And I replied I guess. What else was I supposed to say? I had no reason not to." I finished the story to Riley. Over the past few months we had gotten pretty close, always talking. He'd tell me about his dates I'd tell him about mine.

"Yeah, I got myself caught in the same situation." He replied.

"What'd you do?"

"I said sure. Bianca, just go on the date and then call me when you get out of it."

"Alright, good luck on your date."

'Good luck."

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_Anyplace but those I know by heart_**

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

**Riley's POV:**

"C'mon, Bianca, pick up.."

She finally picked up after a minute. "Hey Riley."

"So, how'd it go?"

"It could have gone better. It could have gone a lot better than it did. What about yours?"

"It didn't go well at all. I think was the worst date I've ever been on."

"I know what you mean, Ri. Sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"It's nothing."

"Do you wanna do a double this weekend?"

"Sure."

**_I know we're headed somewhere _**

**_I can see how far we've come_**

**_But still I can't remember anything_**

I rang the doorbell, I was a little early for the double date, but if I didn't Bianca might talk herself out of going. Bianca got the door; she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm still getting ready, come on in. I'll be done in a bit." She said letting me in and closing the door. She went back into her room.

I went to the kitchen to hang out, I looked at a couple of magazines, I looked up to see if she was out yet. I wandered back over to the hallway where her room was. Her door was open. I don't think she noticed that she didn't close the door when went back.

_'Is that Bianca?'_I thought stunned. She was ready to go and she looked beautiful.

**_Let's not do the wrong thing _**

**_And I'll swear it might be fun_**

**_It's a long way down _**

**_When all the knots we've tied have come undone_**

**Bianca's POV:**

In the end, the double date was not the best idea. Well, on my end it wasn't. My date wasn't very good, but Riley's went alright, I guess. I didn't hear from him that night. Actually, I didn't hear from him all weekend.

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_Anyplace but those I know by heart_**

**Riley's POV:**

"What would happen if I dated Bianca?" I asked myself aloud. I had been thinking about it since Sunday. It made sense, sort of. My phone rang; I already knew it was Bianca. Her ring was different from the other ones. I ignored the call for now. I'd call her back when I got my head straight.

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

I sat at my computer still thinking. _'We talk for hours, we get along great, she's attractive, and I like her. Is it worth throwing away a friendship if it doesn't work out well?'_

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

**Bianca's POV:**

I thought about Riley as I started to make dinner. I liked Riley a lot, but I wasn't sure if I liked him enough to date him. _'We talk all of the time. We're great friends. He's attractive, smart, and funny. Would having a relationship with him be worth throwing away a friendship if it doesn't work out well?'_

**Both POV:**

The next time they saw each other, they were working on a case in D.C. together. While they were working, they had made up their minds.

_'He's worth it.' _Bianca thought.

'_She would be worth it._' Riley thought at the same time.

**Bianca's POV:**

After the case, all I really wanted to do is sleep. I planned spend today, in jeans and my Pirates of the Caribbean sweatshirt.

The doorbell rang. I went to get it.

There was Riley. Well dressed, he was in a gray vest, white shirt, and black pants. He had a nice tie on too.

"Hey Ri, I wasn't expecting you today." I greeted.

"Yeah…I was thinking we could do something today…" He replied.

"Okay," I replied, '_Why not? It could be fun and he did come all the way here.'_ I smiled, "Just let me change and we can go." I let him in.

"This is for you." He said handing me a peach rose.

**_How you gonna ever find your place_**

**_Running in an artificial pace _**

That night after I spent the day with Riley, I visited my sister. It had been a while since I had seen Tess, but I need someone to talk to about everything and she was on her own for the weekend.

**_Are they gonna find us lying face down in the sand_**

**_So what the hell now we've already been forever damned_**

A couple of weeks later, I got a call from Riley.

"Hey, it's good to hear from you. What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in a while?" I answered the phone.

"Sorry I just started writing a book."

"That's great. What about?"

He told me all about the book. That's the last time I've heard from him in a while.

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_Anyplace but those I know by heart_**

**Riley's POV:**

I hadn't been the best friend to Bianca for the past couple of weeks. When I wasn't working on my book, I was trying to plan something for her birthday. I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Well, these kinds of secrets. I was excited, and if I had talked to her before now, I would have told her.

I got in the car and drove to her house.

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

"Bianca, do you want to do this again?" I asked her as the date was coming to an end.

Before she could answer, her phone rang. She looked at it, "I'm sorry, Riley. It Sandusky, I have to take this. I'm sorry." She answered the phone. "Agent Gates. Yes, sir. I'll be right there, Sandusky." I hung up the phone.

"You have a case?"

"In New Mexico, I'm sorry. I have to go home and get a bag together to go."

"When do you leave?"

"Wheels apparently go up in an hour."

"We'd better go then."

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_Anyplace but those I know by heart_**

**_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_**

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

When I took her home, she kissed my cheek, "I had a great time, thank you for taking me out for my birthday. I see you when I get back from New Mexico."

"Good luck with the case. Don't get into too much trouble. I really don't want to have to make another test for you."

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

**_I'll follow you down, but not that far_**

"So, how did it go? Did you ask her?" Ben asked when I saw him.

"Sadusky called before she could answer. She's got a case in New Mexico and I'll see her when she gets back."

"You really don't mind that if I go out with your sister?"

"No, I don't care."


	19. Chapter 16 Part One: Epilogue One

**AN: This chapter has two parts. They are dedicated to everyone who has read and will read this story. **

**I like how this chapter turned out. The reason why it is in two parts is because it is two different points of view. The first one as you can see is all in Bianca's POV and the next is all in Riley's POV. **

**The song of this chapter is Peaches by New Heights. **

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue Part One

**Bianca's POV: **

**_You say good morning, and good evening_**

**_ The day is done, and you've come to find_**

**_The words are fleeting, I hear your quiet breathing_**

**_Is something wrong?_**

I took out my phone to call Ben when I saw a new person on my speed dial that I hadn't added in myself. I called him instead. He answered quickly.

"Putting in your number while you were fixing my phone, very smooth."

"Thank you. How's New Mexico?"

"It was depressing."

"Was?"

"Yeah, but we got the guy though, and that's all that matters." I replied, not exactly answering the question, "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing really, I just got back from seeing Ben and Abigail. They bought a house that was owned by some historic person."

I laughed, "I heard. So, what did you get?"

"A Ferrari."

"Oo...What color?"

"Red."

"I think you just got my dream car."

He laughed, "Maybe you might get to see it sometime..."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"How close are you to the airport?"

"I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Great. I see you then."

"Yeah, I'll be the techie standing in front of the airport." He joked.

"And I'll be the woman standing outside the airport in jeans and a blouse in need of a jacket." I replied jokingly, "Thanks Riley."

"You're welcome. I'll be there in a bit...with a jacket."

**_You come on two knees, with more than two needs_**

**_Finding that it's all too easy_**

**_To be helped and found_**

**_You slept and he said_**

As Riley said, he was there. Actually, he was earlier than he said he would be, instead of twenty, he got there in ten.

"The car is absolutely beautiful, Riley." I greeted him behind. He turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, I spend almost all of my money on it." He replied.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, I got something else, but I'll show you it later." He replied, "Oh, here, you said you might be needing this." He said handing me the jacket.

"Thanks."

He said as we walked to his car. "So the case, it was depressing...Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe in private, but not here."

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_ It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_**

**_It is in you, to find your way home_**

"How about we go back to my apartment and we could talk about it and maybe we could do something to help you forget about it?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. I knew what he meant, but the interpretation of what it could have implied was interesting.

**_Daylight's coming, the sun is blazing_**

**_New beginnings seep into you_**

**_But in the end it's distant shadows_**

**_ That finally overwhelm your senses_**

**_And this time around_**

**_Is it love that you crown?_**

**_And this time around_**

**_You'll be more than who you are_**

He realized what he implied what he implied as we got to the car, and said, "I mean like we could watch a movie, or something...Not like that, not that I wouldn't like that, it's just that's not a reason why I would want to, I mean-"

I kissed him lightly, cutting him off, "It's okay, Riley. I knew what you meant, and I know what you mean... I'd like that too in time."

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_**

**_ It is in you, to find your way home_**

He was surprised from the kiss, but he looked shocked from what I said.

I smiled, "Would you settle for maybe just going out?"

"Settle?" He asked as he took a step towards me, "Dating you wouldn't be settling, Bianca. It's been the one thing on my mind, since you left for New Mexico."

"Really?"

"Really. If I had thought that, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting you this." He said as he took something out of his pocket.

**_Whoa oh oh oh... (Repeats)_**

"I thought you might be missing this." He said as he opened his hand showing me the object. It was my locket. He had gotten it back for me. Now it was my turn to be stunned as he placed my locket around my neck, "Believe me, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have gotten it back for you, I would have let Ben do it. I bought it back from the cashier at urban outfitters right before Ben, Abigail, and I went to get Ian."

"So you wouldn't mind being with an FBI Agent who's sorta broken?"

**_Could you find yourself a way home? (4x)_**

He lightly placed his hand to my cheek, "You'll never be broken. Not to me." He kissed me passionately, there was a gentleness to his kiss too as placed his other hand on the small of my back. I kissed him back with the same intensity. As we kissed, my arms went up his chest and joined behind neck. His hand that was placed on my check was now joined with the one that was on the small of my back.

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_It is in you, (ohh) to lay down fears that hold_**

**_It is in you, (ohh) to find your way home_**

_I started to like Riley when we were in the Library of Congress._

_I knew I liked Riley when we went to the metro to set everything up to steal the declaration. _

_I started to have feelings for Riley when we kissed in the alleyway. _

_I knew I had feelings for Riley when we had Breakfast at Hagele's. _

_When I had spoken with Tess, and told her what happened, she could tell the feelings were there when Riley and I were in the van and he was bandaging my arm. If I had asked Ben, he probably would have said all of it started when we were finishing each other's sentences. _

_Abby once asked after Riley and 1 got together, when it was that I fell in love with Riley and I told her in the end, it was when we were finding the treasure. _


	20. Chapter 16 Part Two: Epilogue Two

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue Part Two

**Riley's POV**

_'You say good morning, and good evening_

_The day is done, and you've come to find_

_The words are fleeting, I hear your quiet breathing_

_ Is something wrong?'_

I heard my phone ring on the desk. I smirked, she finally noticed. It took a little effort to get that in and get the song to copy. I answered the phone.

"Putting in your number while you were fixing my phone, very smooth."

I smiled, "Thank you. How's New Mexico?"

"It was depressing."

"Was?" I asked her. _'If she's not in New Mexico anymore...Where was she now then?'_

"Yeah, but we got the guy though, and that's all that matters." She replied, not exactly answering the question, "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing really, I just got back from seeing Ben and Abigail. They bought a house that was owned by some historic person." I replied nonchalantly.

She laughed, "I heard. So, what did you get?"

"A Ferrari."

"Oo...What color?"

"Red."

"I think you just got my dream car."

I laughed, "Maybe you might get to see it sometime..."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"How close are you to the airport?"

"I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Great. I see you then."

"Yeah, I'll be the techie standing in front of the airport." I joked.

"And I'll be the woman standing outside the airport in jeans and a blouse in need of a jacket." I replied jokingly, "Thanks Riley."

"You're welcome. I'll be there in a bit...with a jacket." I replied hanging up. I grabbed the jacket closest to me and headed out the door.

**_You come on two knees, with more than two needs_**

**_Finding that it's all too easy_**

**_To be helped and found_**

**_You slept and he said_**

"The car is absolutely beautiful, Riley."

I turned around and smiled at her, "Thanks, I spend almost all of my money on it."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, I got something else, but I'll show you it later." I replied, "Oh, here, you said you might be needing this." I handed her the jacket.

"Thanks."

I asked while we walked to the car. "So the case, it was depressing...Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe in private, but not here."

I nodded, _'Must have been a really bad case, if she's that shook up about it.'_

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_**

**_It is in you, to find your way home_**

"How about we go back to my apartment and we could talk about it and maybe we could do something to help you forget about it?"

_That didn't come out right..._

**_Daylight's coming, the sun is blazing_**

**_New beginnings seep into you_**

**_But in the end it's distant shadows_**

**_That finally overwhelm your senses_**

**_ And this time around_**

**_Is it love that you crown?_**

**_And this time around_**

**_You'll be more than who you are_**

"I mean like we could watch a movie, or something...Not like that, not that I wouldn't like that, it's just that's not a reason why I would want to, I mean-" I tried to salvage what I said. I was not going to screw up my chances by a slip of the tongue, but I was cut off by a kiss.

She lightly pulled away, and said, "It's okay, Riley. I knew what you meant, and I know what you mean... I'd like that too in time."

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_**

**_ It is in you, to find your way home_**

_Wow...No one is chasing us this time, and I'm awake for this. It's not a dream this time. _

She smiled, "Would you settle for maybe just going out?"

"Settle?" I asked taking a step towards her, "Dating you wouldn't be settling, Bianca. It's been the one thing on my mind, since you left for New Mexico."

_How on earth would she be a settlement for anyone? She's Bianca Gates, not the type of girl a guy would just settle for. _

"Really?"

"Really. If I had thought that, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting you this." I said reaching into my pocket to pull out the locket I had bought back for her.

**_Whoa oh oh oh... (Repeats)_**

"I thought you might be missing this." I said opening my hand to show her the locket. I placed it around her neck, "Believe me, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have gotten it back for you, I would have let Ben do it. I bought it back from the cashier at urban outfitters right before Ben, Abigail, and I went to get Ian."

"So you wouldn't mind being with an FBI Agent who's sorta broken?"

**_Could you find yourself a way home? (4x)_**

I lightly placed my hand to her cheek, "You'll never be broken. Not to me."

I kissed her, placing my other hand on her back. A couple of seconds later, she kissed back.

As we kissed, her arms went up my chest and joined behind neck. I moved my hand that was placed on her check to join the other one I had on her back.

**_It is in you, to carry on_**

**_It is in you, (ohh) to lay down fears that hold_**

**_It is in you, (ohh) to find your way home_**

_I started I like Bianca, when I watched her drive away after dropping Ben and I at Homeland Security. _

_I knew I liked her, when I was patching her up after Ian shot at her. _

_I started to have feelings for her, when I found out she used to pass by my office every day. _

_I knew I had feelings for her, when we had breakfast at Hagele's. _

_Ben asked me once, when it was that I fell in love with Bianca, and I told him it was while we were finding the treasure._

_'Not all treasure is silver and gold.' Not all treasures are national treasures hidden by secrets that passed down by family. Some treasures are people and I've found mine. _

**- The End -**

**Would you guys like like a sequel?**


	21. Author's Note

Okay, I've got one request for a sequel so far. Thank you missalyssap. You do not know how thrilled I was to see that.

But if I do a sequel, which I've got one planned and the beginning is in Word, I want to do two one shots first. The sequel takes place two years later and by a flow of events, Riley has to win her back because he did something kind of stupid and it has to do with his book.

Before I put out the sequel though, I need to do two one shots:

The Proposal and The Break Up.

I know exactly how they break up. If you guys want to know how they break up before I write it, message me. If you guys message me about the break up one shot, you will be able to give me ideas for the one shot after I tell you how.

I need ideas for the proposal though.

How do you guys think Riley would propose to Bianca?

Review. Message. Tell me what you think.


End file.
